L'épreuve ne tourne jamais vers nous le visage
by Olivia Weyr de Telgara
Summary: L'épreuve ne tourne jamais vers nous le visage que nous attendions… Hotch est appelé d'urgence, JJ a fait une tentative de suicide, mais ce qu'il ne sait pas c'est que JJ et Emily ont caché leur passé, et une certaine Joan LaHaye en a après elles...
1. Chapter 1

**L'épreuve ne tourne jamais vers nous le visage que nous attendions…**

_Bon je me lance dans ma première fanfiction sur cette série alors soyez indulgent, s'il vous plait. Je ne suis pas sûr de la justesse de mes personnages parce que je n'ai pas regardé la série en entière, mais je suis en cours de rattrapage… J'ai commencé ma fanfiction en me basant sur les derniers épisodes de la saison 6, donc si vous n'en êtes pas là, attention aux spoilers. Voilà tout ce que je peux dire. Ah si, je me suis légèrement plagié moi-même sur une partie de la relation entre JJ et Prentiss en tirant les liens sur un lien similaire développé dans ma fic Petits Secrets et Compagnie, mais j'ai du le faire pour rééquilibrer la fic qui à la base était assez différent et en crossover avec Covert affairs. Mais elle risquait d'être beaucoup trop longue et j'ai déjà beaucoup de fic en cours donc… Enfin bon à part ça, je vous dis bonne lecture à tous et j'aime bien lire les reviews, donc n'hésitez pas…_

_PS : Le titre est la citation du jour sur le site Evene et elle est de François Mauriac. _

L'agent Aaron Hotchner parcourra les couloirs de l'hôpital d'un pas pressé, il n'avait prévenu personne à part Derek Morgan. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui était passé par la tête de la jeune femme. Il avait perdu peu à peu de ses nouvelles. Il entra dans le service qu'on lui avait annoncé et se présenta à l'accueil.

Réceptionniste : Le docteur Campbell va vous recevoir. D'ailleurs le voilà.

En effet un homme, la cinquantaine en blouse blanche s'approcha de lui.

Campbell : Agent Hotchner ?

Hotch : Oui. Comment va-t-elle ?

Campbell : Jennifer Jarreau s'en est tiré de justesse, son compagnon est arrivé juste à temps.

Hotch : Je peux la voir ?

Campbell : Pour le moment, elle est inconsciente, mais oui. Écoutez les prochains jours vont être très difficile pour elle, il ne va pas falloir la juger.

Hotch : Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, je suis analyste du comportement.

Campbell : Alors il vous faudra être plus prudent si elle le sait. Sa tentative n'était pas un appel au secours, je pense qu'elle voulait vraiment mettre fin à sa vie. Il va falloir trouver pourquoi.

Voyant son impatience, le médecin conduisit l'agent du FBI dans la chambre de la jeune femme. Stoppant devant la porte, il l'observa à travers la fenêtre dont les rideaux étaient ouverts. JJ semblait tellement pale, la seule chose qui montrait qu'elle était en vie était le monitoring qui mesurait les battements de son cœur. Une femme blonde d'environ la cinquantaine, en blouse blanche se posa à coté de lui et regarda à travers la vitre.

Femme : L'agent Jarreau est considéré comme morte. Elle a fait sa première tentative, elle recommencera. Je serais vous, je lui ferais des adieux maintenant. Sans son double elle n'est rien.

L'agent Hotchner se tourna vers la femme, mais elle continuait de regarder dans la chambre avec une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Elle semblait insensible au malheur de la personne dans cette pièce comme si la seule chose qui lui importait se trouvait ailleurs.

Hotch : De quoi parlez-vous ? C'est quoi un double.

Femme : Vous devriez retourner à votre travail, parfois tout s'éclaire.

Mais alors qu'il reposa les yeux sur JJ qui remua dans la chambre, la femme disparu à l'angle du couloir. Il décida de retourner à son bureau, cette femme ne l'avait pas rejoint ici pour rien, elle avait essayé de lui passer un message. Il devait absolument creuser le passé de JJ pour essayer d'en savoir plus. Surtout si cela pouvait lui sauver la vie.

Bureau de Penelope Garcia. 

Hotch entra sans prendre le temps de frapper. Il avait besoin de savoir, de comprendre.

Garcia : Monsieur ?

Hotch : J'ai besoin de ton aide. Il faut que tu me sortes le dossier professionnel de JJ.

Garcia : Pourquoi il y a un problème ?

Hotch : Le dossier…

La jeune femme s'exécuta, peu à peu alors qu'elle voyait les informations lui parvenir, elle fronça des sourcils.

Hotch : Un problème ?

Garcia : Son dossier est étrange.

Hotch : Comment ça ?

Garcia : Son dossier contient bien ce qu'elle fait parmi nous depuis son arrivée mais les informations concernant sa formation son bidon, ça fait illusion mais pas si on creuse un peu. Monsieur, je peux savoir pourquoi vous avez besoin de son dossier ? Parce que si je continu à creuser, ça sera du piratage.

Hotch : JJ a besoin d'aide, elle est à l'hôpital. Elle a fait une tentative de suicide et j'ai besoin d'en savoir plus sur son passé pour savoir comment l'aider.

Garcia : Mon Dieu… Je vous envois ce que j'ai dès que les informations sont en ma possession.

Hotch : Merci.

Bureau d'Aaron Hotchner. Deux heures plus tard…

Erin Strauss, Derek Morgan et Penelope Garcia avaient prit place dans la pièce. Garcia semblait mal à l'aise pour cette réunion au sommet, d'autant plus avec les informations qu'elle avait obtenu, elle n'avait pas confiance dans certaines agences du pays, le FBI l'avait recruté mais elle n'en restait pas moins qu'elle avait piraté des documents qu'elle n'aurait pas du avoir en sa possession.

Hotch : Je sais que JJ est au Département d'Etat mais…

Erin : Aaron, je sais qu'elle est votre amie.

Hotch : Garcia à toi.

Garcia : D'après les informations que j'ai trouvées, JJ fait partie de la CIA comme analyste.

Morgan : LA CIA rien que ça !

Hotch : Morgan !

Morgan : Analyste en quoi ?

Garcia : En un peu tout, je crois. C'est une sorte de génie dans le regroupement d'informations, et d'analyse du danger lors des missions.

Hotch : La femme que j'ai rencontrée à l'Hôpital m'a dit qu'elle mourrait sans son double.

Garcia : Parce qu'elle est une forme d'agent assez particulier, elle a croisé un autre agent au cours de sa formation et travaillait depuis en binôme avec cet agent au cours des missions pour la CIA. Mais ce genre de binôme entraine une forme de dépendance. Elles ne travaillent qu'ensemble ou pas loin l'une de l'autre. C'est apparemment le revers de la médaille de ce programme. Des agents couplés doivent le rester. C'est pour ça qu'ils ne quittent jamais la CIA. La punition est la séparation.

Hotch : Mais JJ est arrivée au FBI et elle était seule…

Morgan : Et quelqu'un sait qui il est… Qui est le double de JJ…

Garcia : Oui. Et c'est pas « il » mais « elle ». Emily Prentiss.

Erin : Ca explique certaines choses.

Hotch : Comme ?

Erin : J'ai rencontré l'agent Jarreau il y a sept ans, quand Emily Prentiss m'a demandé de la cacher, de lui trouver une place qui lui conviendrait au FBI, parce qu'elle devait partir une mission dangereuse.

Morgan : Il n'empêche que Prentiss est morte… Alors JJ est condamnée…

Hotch se mordit la lèvre et détourna le regard.

Morgan : Hotch… Si il y un moyen de sauver JJ…

Erin : Aaron ?

Hotch : Je ne sais pas si on peut la ramener. Et je ne sais pas si on ne ferait pas plus de mal. Doyle pourrait s'en prendre à JJ. Et cette femme, on ne sait pas qui elle est, mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle pensait que je pouvais ressusciter Emily. Il y a trop d'incertitude sur leurs passés, je ne sais pas si on peut courir le risque… Mince si j'avais compris ce qu'Emily essayait de me dire… J'avais compris qu'elles étaient seulement sorties ensemble, que s'était ce qu'elles cachaient.

Morgan : On pourrait dire à JJ que Prentiss…

Hotch : Derek ! Elles ont prit cette décision ensemble. JJ sait qu'Emily est vivante. Elles ont trouvé cette solution ensemble.

Erin : Elles pensaient être assez fortes pour être séparé. Apparemment c'est encore la plus faible qui a failli !

Morgan : JJ n'est pas la plus faible ! Elle est seulement la plus humaine de tous.

Erin : Aaron, si vous savez où est Emily, je suis certain que vous ferez le bon choix.

Puis elle quitta la pièce sachant que tout avait été dit. A son tour, Penelope Garcia sortie avec un regard triste et inquiet en direction de son supérieur. Seul Derek resta dans la pièce, en colère par tous ses mensonges, par ce jeu de pouvoir, il ne savait plus avec qui il travaillait. On lui avait menti sur la mort d'Emily, JJ et Emily avaient menti sur leurs passés. Quand l'affaire Ian Doyle avait éclaté, JJ avait retenu des informations.

Hotch : Je vais y réfléchir. Mais je veux que toi tu penses à tout ça d'un œil plus objectif, si elles ont fait ce choix, elles ont une bonne raison. Si leur lien est fort, la séparation n'a pas dû être facile et murement réfléchie.

Morgan : Prentiss est vivante et tu n'as rien dit…

Hotch : Je ne pouvais pas…

L'agent quitta la pièce en claquant la porte. Il était en colère et il le comprenait, mais il savait aussi que les filles avaient fait leur choix sans lui. Hotch regardait son équipe à travers la vitre. La « mort » de Prentiss avait laissé des traces dans la dynamique interne, mais la tentative de suicide de JJ les avait laissés dans l'incompréhension. Reid s'était renfermé sur lui-même. Morgan montrait quelques signes de manque de confiance par les révélations qui lui avaient été faites. Rossi se plongeait dans le travail et Seaver semblait ne plus trop savoir où elle en était. Quant à Garcia, elle ne sortait plus de son bureau. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour redonner une impulsion à l'équipe. Pourtant il devait prendre une décision. S'il faisait revenir Prentiss il prenait un risque, mais il avait peur qu'en ne faisant rien, JJ ferai une autre tentative de suicide. Il avait lu le dossier et il avait du mal à y croire, il était profiler et il n'avait rien vu. Il devait avouer qu'elles étaient fortes. Les observations sur le dossier parlaient pour elles. A bien y réfléchir, depuis le départ d'Emily, JJ s'était éloigné de l'équipe, il avait mit ça sur le compte du fait qu'elle avait essayé de ne pas se trahir jusqu'à ce coup de téléphone lui annonçant que l'agent Jarreau était à l'hôpital. Le souvenir de ce qui s'était passé dans quelque mois plus tôt, dans une autre chambre d'hôpital, lui laissait penser que les deux femmes étaient plus proches que ce qu'elles avouaient ou plutôt, pas seulement sur la base de cette étrange relation de travail.

_**Flashback**_

_JJ entra dans la chambre, où Prentiss peinait à garder les yeux ouverts. La douleur de son ventre la conduisait à la limite de l'évanouissement. Doyle n'y avait pas été de main morte avec elle. Mais elle avait survécue. Elle survivait toujours et hésitait entre en faire une bénédiction ou une malédiction. Emily releva les yeux et découvrit JJ en larmes à l'entrée de la pièce. _

_Emily :__ Hé !_

_JJ :__ Emily… J'ai eu si peur._

_Emily :__ Je vais bien… C'est pas la première fois. _

_JJ :__ Alors ça sera toujours comme ça ? Tu te comporteras comme une imbécile pour me protéger ?_

_Emily :__ Je veux te mettre en sécurité, Jennifer. Et tu ne le seras pas tant que Doyle ne sera pas hors jeu. _

_JJ :__ Doyle ignore mon existence, tu l'as dit toi-même._

_Voir sa compagne les yeux rougis, lui serrait le cœur. _

_Emily :__ Approche. _

_La jolie blonde hésita, mais s'approcha quand même. Passant un bras autour de sa nuque, Prentiss l'attira à elle. _

_Emily :__ Je dois partir. Je dois partir parce que je ne peux pas te demander de disparaitre encore une fois. _

_JJ :__ Je peux disparaitre… Je veux venir avec toi._

_Emily :__ Tu as pensé à Henry ?_

_JJ :__ Emily…_

_Emily :__ Tu sais que j'ai raison. Dis à Hotch de venir, s'il te plait. _

_JJ lui vola un baiser sur le bout des lèvres et quitta la pièce pour inviter leur superviseur à entrer. Hotch entra dans la pièce et s'approcha d'Emily alors que JJ s'éclipsait dans le couloir. Ils devaient faire vite, les autres pensaient qu'elle était encore sur la table d'opération._

_Emily :__ Tu as lu les instructions dans l'enveloppe ?_

_Hotch :__ Oui. _

_Emily :__ Prend soin de Jennifer. _

_Hotch :__ Ce qu'il y avait dans le dossier. Ta relation avec JJ. Tu n'as tout dit ? Ce n'est que le coté professionnel, n'est ce pas ?_

_Emily :__ Tu en sais bien assez, et peut-être plus qu'elle maintenant._

_Hotch :__ Prend soin de toi, Emily._

_Emily :__ Je vais essayer. _

_**Flashback end**_

Il chercha le numéro d'Emily dans son répertoire avant de se raviser. Au lieu de ça, il composa un autre numéro pour commander un billet d'avion. Puis il invita Morgan à le rejoindre dans son bureau.

Hotch : Je vais la chercher.

Morgan : Tu es sûr ?

Hotch : On assura une protection sur les deux, mais je ne veux pas la mort de JJ sur la conscience.

Morgan : D'accord, je veille sur l'équipe en attendant. Tu sais où la trouver ?

Hotch : Je pense.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

_Merci Alice, Stephanie, Lutzy, AZiZa080 et Mlle Juuw pour vos reviews. Et voici un nouveau chapitre pour célébrer le fait que j'ai terminé d'écrire cette fic !_

Quartier Nahalat Binyamin Distrikts. Tel Aviv. Israël. 21h45. 24h plus tard.

Emily Prentiss hésita quand son téléphone portable se mit à sonner. Elle était sortie faire un tour pour s'oxygéner et ce portable qu'elle allait glisser dans son sac à main, son numéro n'était connu que d'une seule personne sur cette planète : Aaron Hotchner. Elle lui avait transmis le numéro en cas de besoin mais avait refusé qu'il le transmette à JJ. Cela aurait été prendre un risque, pour elle comme pour JJ. Attrapant le petit appareil rouge, elle décrocha et le porta à son oreille.

Voix : Emily. Il faut que je te vois.

Emily : Hotch. C'est de la folie.

Hotch : Je suis à Tel Aviv. En bas de chez toi.

Emily : Je ne suis pas chez moi.

Elle lui donna les coordonnées du bar dans lequel elle se trouvait, tremblante, elle raccrocha, vérifia une nouvelle fois qu'elle avait sur elle tout ce qui avait de la valeur pour elle, son arme, son portefeuille, son téléphone et le collier que la jolie blonde lui avait offert pour son dernier anniversaire, une simple chaine en argent ou trois perles étaient enfilées comme sur un fil. Sur l'une d'elle était gravée un cœur et sur l'autre un petit croissant de lune. JJ lui avait dit avec amusant que c'était des souvenirs à la fois de leur première enquête ensemble au FBI et du moment où elle lui avait volé son cœur. Et que maintenant elle savait toujours où le trouver. Bien des fois, Emily n'avait pas comprit, elle connaissait les raisons qui voulaient que leur histoire reste caché, mais elle n'avait pas comprit pourquoi JJ était resté avec Will. Lui laissant le rôle de l'amante. Non elle n'avait pas toujours comprit, mais peut être que finalement c'était mieux ainsi, d'autant plus quand elle regarde sa vie actuelle, elle n'aurait pas pu emmener la jeune femme dans sa cavale, non JJ était mieux à Quantico, elle y avait son fils et son compagnon. Mais si Hotch avait fait le déplacement… Il fallut moins de cinq minutes à pied à son supérieur pour la rejoindre. Se levant, elle l'invita à prendre place à coté d'elle.

Emily : Hotch…

Hotch : Tu as l'air d'aller bien…

Hormis les cinq kilos qu'elle avait perdus. Il l'observa elle portait un pantalon droit noir, des talons hauts et un chemisier blanc. Ses cheveux noirs était lâchés comme souvent. Elle voyait bien sa pitié dans son regard, mais il préféra changer de sujet quand un homme se retourna sur lui pour lui siffler en arabe qu'il était plutôt canon. La jeune femme esquissa un sourire amusé.

Hotch : Un quartier gay ?

Emily : Ne fais pas le surprit, tu savais très bien pour mes choix… disons amoureux.

Hotch : En effet, je suis juste surpris de te trouver dans ce genre de quartier.

Emily : J'avais envie de compagnie.

Hotch : Mais tu es seule…

Emily : Oui, je dinais avec une connaissance avant ça, et je n'ai pas eu le cœur à retourner à mon hôtel… Et qui irait me chercher dans ce genre de quartiers. C'est tellement pas… moi.

Hotch : Une connaissance ?

Emily : Tu ne veux pas savoir. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Hotch : Un café, merci.

L'agent Hotchner observa son amie, elle était positionnée de manière à avoir un mur dans le dos et d'avoir la vue sur l'ensemble des lieux. Faisant un signe au serveur, elle attendit que celui-ci s'approche.

Emily : (en arabe) Un café, et un verre de whisky.

Puis la jeune femme porta ses ongles à sa bouche pendant que le serveur s'éloignait.

Emily : Pourquoi es tu là ?

Hotch : JJ…

Emily : Elle est à Washington, pas à Tel Aviv.

Hotch : Elle a fait une tentative de suicide.

Emily : Je ne peux rien y faire.

Hotch : Ton expression parle pour toi, Emily Prentiss.

Emily : Tu me profiles…

Hotch : Très juste. Je veux savoir qui tu es, j'ai eu ton dossier CIA entre les mains.

Emily : Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

Hotch : Elle en a réchappé mais elle s'enfonce dans une grave dépression.

Emily : Je lui avais dit que ça ne marcherait pas.

Hotch : Alors dis moi Prentiss, c'est quoi cette histoire avec la CIA ?

Emily : Quelle histoire ?

Hotch : Emily ?

Emily : C'est ce que nous sommes, JJ et moi. Mais toi comment en sais tu autant ?

Hotch : Quelqu'un m'a transmit votre dossier.

Emily : Quelqu'un ?

Hotch : Une femme, la cinquantaine, blonde.

Emily : Joan a touché à la seule chose qui pouvait me faire rentrer au pays. Si tu n'avais pas eu ce dossier en main, tu ne serais pas là.

Hotch : Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

Emily : JJ est mon genre de femmes et Joan le sait. A moins qu'elle est découvert qu'elle et moi… J'ignore ce qu'elle a compris, mais en te passant ce dossier, elle assurait mon retour. Je ne laisserais pas JJ mourir, Hotch.

Hotch : Je sais.

Emily : Je ne sais pas quoi faire… Si je rentre je la mets en danger, si je reste là, elle mourra. Je ne peux pas non plus prendre la fuite avec elle. Elle a Henry et Will.

Hotch : Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais parlé de ça ? J'aurais pu t'aider.

Emily : Aaron… Tu sais très bien pourquoi je t'ai rien dit. Tu venais de te marier avec Haley. J'aimais mon job à la CIA, je pouvais être moi, montrer ce que je valais. Mais les choses se sont compliquées quand j'ai croisé JJ. Elle était si jeune si fraiche, j'étais déjà blasée de la vie et elle l'a illuminé. Mais avec l'Agence, c'est partie en vrille quand j'ai fait foirée une mission, mais cette jeune fille… j'y ai vu Jennifer dans chacun de ses traits. C'est à cause de ça qu'on m'a mit sur l'affaire Doyle, j'ai juste eu la chance de cacher JJ avant. Et je ne regrette pas mon choix. Tu as prit bien soin d'elle sans même savoir qu'elle était importante pour moi.

Hotch : Mais c'est sur toi que m'a demandé de veiller papa.

Emily : Et c'est ce que tu as fait en veillant sur elle. Pour le reste, je suis une grande fille Aaron ! J'ai fait mes choix. Maintenant j'aimerais vraiment rentrer votre JJ.

Son regard était suppliant et il acquiesça l'invitant à se lever.

Chambre d'hôpital. 21h30.

Morgan : Comment tu te sens ? Question idiot. JJ fait un effort… Tu as pensé à Henry… Il a besoin de sa mère…

Mais elle ne répondait pas, regardant le mur obstinément. Il avait essayé d'aborder tous les sujets mais rien n'avait semblé la captiver. Il décida de tenter le tout pour le tout pour la faire réagir.

Morgan : Tu as pensé à Emily ? Qu'est ce qu'elle dirait… ?

Elle sursauta et tourna la tête dans sa direction en entendant le prénom de la jeune femme. Nerveuse, elle glissa les bandages de ses poignets sous le drap pour les masquer.

JJ : Emily est morte…

Les mots semblaient la brûler, lui faire mal comme si ils appréhendaient une certaine réalité.

Morgan : Emily n'est pas morte, tu le sais encore mieux que moi.

JJ : Elle ne reviendra pas alors qu'est ce que ça change ?

Morgan : Alors tu veux en finir ? Je ne comprends pas… Tu as pourtant une vie, un travail, une famille…

JJ : J'en sais rien… Je sais plus… Je n'ai rien sans elle…

Morgan : Dites-moi ce que ça fait d'avoir un double ?

JJ : Je…

Morgan : Je ne jugerais pas… C'est promis. Je suis juste curieux…

JJ : C'est agréable d'avoir toujours quelqu'un sur qui compter, avec qui on peut avoir une confiance totale parce qu'elle vous protégera de tout. Mais ça c'est aussi effrayant, parce qu'elle pourrait risquer sa vie pour moi. C'est pour ça qu'elle n'aimait pas m'avoir sur le terrain, elle dit que ça la déconcentre. Etre loin d'elle comme en ce moment, c'est comme un déchirement parce que j'ai l'impression d'être incomplète.

Annie : Et votre relation va jusqu'à où ?

JJ : J'en sais trop rien. Je sais que mon cœur a fait boum dans les trois secondes après que mon regard est croisé le sien. J'ai pas écouté un traitre mot de sa conférence, je l'ai observé. Elle était magnifique. A la fin de la conférence, elle s'est dirigée vers moi.

Morgan : Ca ressemble à un coup de foudre.

JJ : Je ne suis pas sûre. J'ai eu des hommes dans ma vie, mais je n'avais jamais ressenti ça avec personne d'autres… Emily ne viendra pas.

Morgan : Elle viendra.

JJ : Elle m'a abandonné derrière elle. Elle est partie sans moi pour protéger sa vie.

Morgan : D'après ce que j'ai lu, elle ne t'abandonnera jamais.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

Langley. Virginie. Le lendemain. 

Emily Prentiss, impeccable dans son tailleur pantalon, lunettes de soleil sur le nez, passa le barrage de la base de la CIA, et se présenta à l'accueil accompagnée de l'agent Hotchner.

Emily : Dites à Joan LaHaye qu'Emily Prentiss est ici.

Hotch : Elle viendra ?

Emily : Fait moi confiance.

Hotch : Tu m'en demandes beaucoup. Je ne sais plus qui tu es Emily.

Elle tourna la tête dans sa direction l'espace d'un instant avant de reporter son attention dans le vide. Droite comme un I, elle attendit que l'agent à l'accueil revienne accompagné d'une femme blonde entre deux âges. Emily retira ses lunettes mais n'esquissa pas un seul signe de gentillesse et d'amitié envers celle avec qui elle avait partagé sa couche par le passé.

Joan : Emily Prentiss. Je savais que tu finirais par réapparaitre.

Emily : Je veux l'agent Jennifer Jarreau.

Joan : Ta petite amie ne m'intéresse pas.

Emily : Elle est mon agent.

Joan : N'insulte pas mon intelligence, agent Prentiss. Alors est ce que tu as fait comme tous les agents de ton style, tu l'as mise dans ton lit ?

Emily : Serais-ce de la jalousie ?

Joan : A toi de voir. Agent Aaron Hotchner je présume.

Hotch : Exact.

Emily : C'est entre toi et moi, Joan.

Joan : Alors pourquoi l'as-tu emmener ?

Emily : Je ne l'ai pas fait.

Hotch : Je suis le supérieur d'Emily…

Joan : Votre sœur est morte. J'ai à faire avec l'agent de la CIA…

Emily : Joan cesse un peu ! Tu sais très bien que tu ne m'auras pas sans Jennifer. Mais la CIA c'est fini pour moi. Je veux que JJ ait sa vie.

Joan : Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça.

Emily : Je peux et je le fais, tu n'es pas mon supérieur Joan. Nous ne sommes plus sur l'opération Black Sand. Tu sais très bien pourquoi j'ai échoué, j'avoue j'ai perdu les pédales mais il ne fallait pas me choisir sur cette mission. Il y a des centaines d'autres agents.

Mais soudain la situation dérapa. Du mouvement se fit sentir dans la pièce et la jeune femme réagit au quart de tour. Repoussant Joan contre le mur, elle mit un coup de pied à l'homme qui l'avait surprit alors qu'elle pointait son arme sur les hommes de la sécurité. Aaron de son coté n'avait pas eu le temps d'intervenir, il avait même été impressionné par la vitesse de réaction de sa collègue qui avait propulsé un agent hors de contact avant de prendre à la gorge la blonde tout en dégainant son arme pour la pointer sur les agents de sécurité. Emily Prentiss était littéralement furieuse et aurait pu le tuer pour moins que ça, d'autant plus quand il s'agissait de la jolie blonde.

Emily : Je t'avais demandé de l'oublier ! Jennifer n'est pas un jeu. Je t'avais demandé d'oublier mon binôme.

Joan : Elle est impliquée. Tu l'as impliqué.

Emily : J'ai fait ça ? C'est nouveau !

Sans lâcher sa prise, elle tourna la tête vers l'homme qui fit un pas en avant, avec un regard mauvais.

Hotch : Emily calme toi.

Emily : Tu plaisantes j'espère. Comment je vais dire à JJ que sa vie ne sera plus jamais la même tant que nous n'aurons pas tué ce fils de pute. Je vous jure que s'il arrive quelque chose à JJ, je vous tuerais ! J'ai déjà Doyle sur le dos, comme si ça ne suffisait pas. Tu as mis en danger ma famille ! Comment je vais protéger six personnes maintenant ?

Hotch : Emily !

Emily : Non Hotch ! Je ne suis pas partie aussi longtemps… loin d'elle… pour ça.

Hotch : JJ va bien, j'ai veillé sur elle…

Emily : Alors pourquoi elle n'était pas en sécurité ?

Hotch : Emily…

La jolie brune s'était figée. Tétanisée, elle était incapable de prendre une décision.

Hotch : Emily pose cette arme. Pense à JJ. Viens…

Emily regarda son arme sans prendre de décision avant de finalement relâcher le cou de Joan, et de baisser son arme. Pourtant elle n'esquissa pas un autre mouvement.

Chambre d'hôpital. Pendant ce temps. 

JJ s'enfonça dans son silence et dans ses souvenirs. Elle ne voulait pas être là, elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit là. Elle ne voulait pas se tourner vers lui. Il était venu avec le bébé. Et elle se trouvait encore plus minable de ne pas porter d'intérêt à son fils. La seule pensée qu'elle avait en tête était le visage d'Emily, Emily, toujours Emily… Elle savait qu'elle ne la reverrait jamais et voulait disparaitre, ne plus exister. Elle n'avait pas revu Emily depuis qu'elle lui avait apporté ses nouvelles identités à Paris. JJ ne l'aurait jamais avoué mais faire ça avait été une véritable souffrance pour elle. Elle avait donné les clefs à Emily pour disparaitre. Elle l'avait fait disparaitre de sa vie et avait sentit son cœur se fendre en mille morceaux. Une semaine plus tard, elle avait reçu une enveloppe contenant une unique chaine en or avec trois perles gravée dont l'une d'un soleil. Elle avait immédiatement su que le présent venait d'Emily, elle le savait au fond de son cœur, il n'y avait qu'elle pour être au courant de leur petit jeu, pour l'avoir appeler « son soleil ». C'est après ça, que sa relation avec Will Lamontagne s'était dégradée. Son compagnon l'avait accusé de le tromper avec un autre homme, sous la colère il avait levé la main sur elle, mais avait suspendu son geste quand il avait vu la panique dans son regard et la main de la blonde sortir son arme de son holster posé sur la table. Avec la colère et la peur, JJ lui avait dit qu'elle ne voyait aucun autre homme, parce qu'elle passait son temps avec Emily. Qu'elle était déjà avec Emily avant même de sortir avec lui. Furieux, Will avait voulu arraché le bijou du cou de sa compagne, mais celle-ci, pointant son arme dans sa direction avait prit la fuite comme un animal terrorisé pour se retrouver dans la rue, sans son sac, sans son manteau en plein hiver.

_**Flashback**_

_Le froid était glacial. Elle tremblait. Elle était hors de son appartement et terrifiée à l'idée d'y remettre les pieds. Elle n'avait dans les pieds qu'une petite paire de chaussons qui commençait déjà à prendre l'eau. Il était près de 21h et elle savait que le diner à deux rues d'ici était ouvert. Glissant son arme dans son jean, elle resserra ses bras autour d'elle et se mit à marcher. Son petit pull et sa veste de tailleur ne la protégeait pas vraiment. A bien y réfléchir, elle n'avait que sa plaque, ses clefs et son arme sur elle, les trois étant pas vraiment utile à la seconde. Les pieds glacés, elle avançait doucement. Elle entra dans le commerce une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, elle mit quelques instants à apprécier la chaleur de la pièce qui rendait douloureux chacune de ses extrémités engourdis par le froid. _

_Serveuse :__ Je peux quelque chose pour toi, ma jolie ?_

_JJ :__ Je… je suis du FBI. Il faut que je puisse joindre mon bureau en urgence. Je n'ai plus de batterie à mon portable. _

_La serveuse regarda la jolie blonde des pieds à la tête et fronça des sourcils. Fouillant dans ses poches, l'agent Jarreau sortie sa carte pour la montrer à la femme devant elle._

_Serveuse :__ Le téléphone est par là. _

_Nerveusement, JJ fouilla dans sa mémoire et ne réussi qu'à se rappeler le numéro d'Emily et celui de Morgan. Elle composa celui du beau gosse. Il répondit assez rapidement et elle lui expliqua en deux mots la situation. Elle raccrocha deux minutes plus tard et s'installa à une table en retrait, comme si inconsciemment elle voulait se cacher. La serveuse réapparue dans son champ de vision, la faisant sursauter violemment._

_Serveuse :__ Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller ma petite dame. Je vous sers du café ?_

_JJ :__ Non, je n'ai pas d'argent._

_Serveuse :__ Vous avez pourtant l'air de quelqu'un qui a besoin d'un café et d'un bon repas. Aller je vous apporte ça, c'est la maison qui régale. _

_JJ :__ Juste un café, mais merci. _

_Une demi-heure plus tard, Morgan entra dans le diner. Montrant sa plaque, la serveuse lui indiqua la table au fond de la pièce. _

_Morgan :__ JJ !_

_La blonde sursauta violemment. Elle semblait en état de choc et avait porté sa main à sa hanche. _

_Morgan :__ Du calme, ma jolie. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?_

_JJ :__ Will… J'ai eu peur et je suis partie. _

_Morgan commanda un café et deux parts de tarte et s'installa en face de la jeune femme. _

_Morgan :__ Raconte-moi._

_JJ :__ Je ne me souviens pas de tout jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve dehors… Tu… tu as un portable pour moi ?_

_L'agent fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un appareil qu'il donna a la jeune femme. Elle l'ouvrit et introduisit sa carte SIM. Elle ne devait jamais être injoignable et elle prenait son travail à cœur. _

_Morgan :__ JJ donne moi ton portable, tu n'es pas en état de travailler._

_JJ :__ Ca va ne t'inquiète pas. _

_Morgan :__ Tu as quelque part où dormir ?_

_JJ :__ Tu peux me conduire chez Emily ?_

_Morgan :__ Chez Emily ?_

_JJ :__ S'il te plait ne pose pas de question. _

_Morgan :__ Allez viens. _

_La jeune femme se leva et il lui passa son manteau autour des épaules avant de la guider vers sa voiture. _

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

_Appartement d'Emily Prentiss._

_Jennifer Jarreau sortit son trousseau de clefs de sa poche et en glissa une dans la serrure, ouvrant la porte elle désactiva l'alarme et alluma la lumière, invitant son partenaire à entrer._

_Morgan :__ On dirait que quelqu'un vit toujours ici._

_JJ :__ Oui moi. _

_Morgan :__ JJ…_

_JJ :__ Derek, je n'ai pas besoin d'être profilé. Je passe du temps ici. Je n'ai pas encore le courage de vider cet appartement. _

_Morgan :__ Si tu veux de l'aide…_

_JJ :__ Non ! Je veux dire. Je ne suis pas encore prête._

_Morgan :__ Tu es sûre que ça va aller ?_

_JJ :__ Oui. Je suis en sécurité ici. _

_Morgan :__ Alors tu as les clefs de l'appartement d'Emily._

_JJ :__ Tu serais gentil de ne pas…_

_Morgan :__ C'est douloureux pour toi, je comprends. Je sais qu'elle et toi…_

_JJ :__ Tu sais quoi ?_

_Morgan :__ Que vous étiez très proche. Ce n'était pas très difficile à comprendre. La question est : Jusqu'à quel point ? Parce qu'il me semblait bien qu'elle était amoureuse de toi…_

_JJ :__ Je ne veux pas parler d'Emily. _

_Morgan :__ Il faudra bien que tu en parles un jour. Regarde-toi, tu te refugies dans son souvenir. Dans son appartement…_

_JJ :__ Dans mon appartement. _

_Morgan :__ Mais…_

_JJ :__ Morgan, je suis fatiguée. Mais si tu veux vraiment savoir les affaires de Prentiss sont maintenant les miennes. _

_Morgan :__ D'accord, je te laisse te reposer. Je passe te prendre demain matin. _

_JJ :__ Morgan…_

_Morgan :__ Oui ?_

_JJ :__ Merci d'être venu me chercher. _

_Morgan :__ Y'a pas de quoi. _

_La porte refermée après le départ de Morgan, elle se retrouvait seule avec ses souvenirs. Toujours frigorifiée, elle décida de se faire couler un bain chaud. Glissant un peu de bain moussant, elle retira ses habits mouillés et enfila un peignoir en attendant. Elle observa la salle de bain, tout était encore à sa place. Elle avait l'impression qu'Emily allait surgir d'une minute à l'autre en esquissant un grand sourire à son attention. Mais elle ne devait pas se leurrer, Emily n'était pas prête de rentrer aux États-Unis. Se glissant dans l'eau chaude, JJ laissa ses souvenirs l'envahir. Elle quitta la baignoire quand l'eau fut froide. Enveloppée dans le peignoir d'Emily, elle entra dans la chambre de la jeune femme et entra dans son dressing. Elle trouva un change complet pour elle, parmi les affaires qu'elle laissait chez Emily depuis des années. Pourtant elle n'avait pas son manteau, et elle ne pouvait pas sortir sans. Elle décida d'ouvrir un des placards d'Emily, ça lui faisait mal d'ouvrir ses placards, faisant ressortir des milliers d'image dans son esprit, des sourires complices, des éclats de rire, des baisers volés... Elle posa ses affaires sur une chaise pour le lendemain et enfila une nuisette avant de se glisser dans les draps. Épuisée, elle s'endormie, à peine la tête sur l'oreiller. _

_**Flashback end**_

Will : D'accord, j'ai compris, tu préfères de murer dans ton silence soit ! Mais je te préviens que je vais demander la garde exclusive d'Henry.

JJ : Non…

Sa voix était faible comme un feulement de chat.

Will : Pourquoi tu as fait ça JJ ? Tu as pensé à ton fils.

JJ : Ma vie est vide… Je suis seule…

Will posa le regard sur son collier, il avait du mal à comprendre dans ce genre de service on autorisait aucun bijou, pourtant elle le portait.

Will : Tu veux la rejoindre c'est ça ? Depuis sa mort, tu es une âme en peine…

JJ : Elle me manque tellement…

Et elle fondit en larmes s'accrochant au col du jeune policier. Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Il était en colère mais il ne pouvait pas la repousser.

Pendant ce temps…

Emily : Excuses moi je dois aller aux toilettes.

Hotch : Je t'accompagne.

Emily : Ca ira, je peux me débrouiller seule, je ne vais pas m'enfuir. Pas si JJ est ici.

Aaron Hotchner acquiesça d'un geste de la tête et la regarda s'éloigner dans le couloir, la jeune profiler avait raison, elle ne voulait pas fuir, elle ne serait pas sortie de son exil sinon. Et elle n'aurait pas affronté l'agent Joan LaHaye, Joan ne voulait clairement pas perdre son ascendant sur Emily Prentiss, mais Emily voulait s'en défaire pour assurer un avenir à JJ. L'équilibre était précaire et Prentiss tirait un peu trop fortement sur la corde, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. JJ. Elle entra dans les toilettes pour dames en essayant de contrôler sa crise d'angoisse. Elle avait vécue de long mois avec ce sentiment d'abandon et ce désir de protection qu'elle avait peur de la revoir. Peur de croiser ses yeux clairs, peur de ne pas voir ce sourire que l'autre agent ne portait que sur elle. Emily se regarda dans le miroir, elle avait l'impression d'avoir prit de l'âge… Elle se passa de l'eau sur le visage avant de remettre ses cheveux en place. Il fallait qu'elle affronte ce qu'elle avait crée, le visage d'une JJ ravagée par le manque, et la solitude. Se sentant plus ou moins stable, elle rejoignit Aaron dans le couloir et prit la direction de la chambre de Jennifer pourtant elle se figea en découvrant son amie dans les bras de son compagnon. Elle affrontait la seule image qu'elle se refusait de voir. Elle eut l'impression de suffoquer. S'en apercevant, Aaron Hotchner lui posa une main sur l'épaule mais elle s'en dégagea. A la limite de la crise d'angoisse, elle ne savait plus si elle devait fuir ou exprimer la colère sourde qui s'insinuait en elle. Elle s'attendait à tout sauf à trouver sa compagne dans les bras de Will. JJ releva le regard au même moment et la décharge d'adrénaline dans le corps de la jolie brune, lui fit prendre la fuite.

JJ : Emily !

Son cri résonna dans les couloirs aseptisés et Emily accéléra sa course bousculant des gens sur son passage, elle ne voulait pas pleurer, elle ne pouvait pas, mais son cœur était entrain de geler. Elle ne voulait plus aimer. Elle ne voulait plus ressentir. Et paradoxalement elle avait envie de hurler sa douleur. Dans la chambre, JJ s'était levé brusquement, repoussant Will, repoussant Aaron. Elle voulait se lancer à sa poursuite mais deux infirmiers l'en empêcheraient. Elle se débâtit comme une damnée. Il fallait qu'elle la rejoigne, il fallait qu'elle la voit, qu'elle la touche pour se dire qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé, même si les rêves se faisaient rares en ce moment. La seule chose qu'elle voyait la nuit en fermant les yeux était la mort d'Emily.

Hotch : Laissez là, j'en prends la responsabilité.

Les deux infirmiers la relâchèrent et elle bondit comme un diable hors de sa boite. Courant dans les couloirs à en perdre haleine, sa tête pivotait à droite et à gauche explorant chaque couloir dans l'espoir de voir son visage. Ses bras bandés et ses pieds nus ainsi que son pyjama attirait tous les regards mais rien n'aurait pu l'éloigner de son objectif. Et c'est soudain qu'elle l'aperçue, luttant contre un homme en blouse blanche qui avait stoppé sa course.

JJ : Emily…

La brune cessa de se débattre et se tourna vers la provenance de la voix.

JJ : Emily, calme-toi.

JJ pouvait voir que le taux d'adrénaline de son amie était entrain de redescendre. Doucement, la jolie blonde s'approcha et frotta les bras de l'agent du FBI pour la réchauffer pour lui laisser le temps de redescendre sur Terre.

JJ : Ca va mieux ?

Emily : Oui.

Et la blonde se jeta dans ses bras, la serrant à s'en faire mal.

JJ : Oh Emily… C'est si bon de te revoir. Mais tu n'aurais pas du sortir de ton exil.

Emily : J'en serais sortie rapidement. Contrairement à ce que je pensais et ce que tout le monde pense, je ne suis pas faite pour la solitude.

JJ : Je sais. Tu es prête pour ça ? Pour…

Mais déjà Emily avait quitté ses bras pour attraper les poignets de JJ.

JJ : Je… Je…

Emily : Ne te justifie pas. Ne dit rien. Viens…

Et elle se glissa dans ses bras une nouvelle fois, essayant ainsi de penser leur plaie du cœur, ensemble.

JJ : Je ne veux plus que tu partes, je ne veux pas que tu recommences à partir en infiltration. Je ne le supporterais pas. J'ai besoin qu'on rentre ensemble le soir après le travail…

Emily : Je suis profiler maintenant. Je ne fais plus d'infiltration. Et Joan ne prendra pas le risque, pas après ce qui s'est passé. Je veux en finir avec la CIA. Mais j'ai peur qu'en démissionnant je te perde.

JJ : Hotch fera en sorte que ça n'arrive pas.

Emily : Il n'a pas put empêcher ta mutation au département de la défense… Si nous démissionnons de la CIA, nos dossiers seront découplés.

JJ : Hé. Même si nous ne travaillons plus ensemble, je reste avec toi.

Emily : Et je fais quoi je te partage avec Will…

Docteur : (le interrompant) Agent Prentiss, agent Jarreau.

JJ : Nous arrivons. (à Emily) On en parle plus tard.

Jennifer glissa sa main dans celle de son amie et suivirent le docteur dans les couloirs.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Couloir de l'hôpital. Quelques heures plus tard… 

Plongée dans ses pensées, Prentiss regardait JJ dormir. Elle était tombée d'épuisement après qu'elles se soient parlé de tout et de rien pendant deux heures sans finalement aborder les sujets vraiment importants. Mais les deux savaient que ce n'était pas le moment. Perdue dans ses inquiétudes, Prentiss s'était isolée du monde, songeant à ce que sa vie allait être maintenant que les autres étaient au courant de ce qu'elles étaient.

Hotch : Ca va ?

Emily sursauta et porta la main à son arme avant de se détendre.

Emily : Tu ne devrais pas me surprendre.

Hotch : Vous êtes en sécurité ici.

Emily : Je ne suis en sécurité nulle part.

Hotch : Elle est ici, et tu as l'air toujours aussi inquiète. Ca fait longtemps que vous êtes ensemble ?

Emily : C'est compliqué. Ca va faire bientôt treize ans. Mais notre relation n'est pas… Il faut la voir sur un plan différent.

Hotch : Tu n'as jamais fait les choses simplement Emily Prentiss Hotchner.

Emily : Prentiss.

Hotch : Père aura été déçu s'il avait su que ta mère changerait ton nom.

Emily : Hotch…

Hotch : On ne va pas se disputer. Aller. Va la voir…

Emily : Merci…

Elle toqua deux coups sur le montant de la porte et JJ croisa son regard, esquissant un sourire. Morgan releva la tête s'éclipsa. Il avait des tonnes de questions mais préféra les garder pour lui pour le moment.

Emily : Tu vas mieux ?

JJ : Maintenant que tu es là… Emily…

Emily : Oui ?

La jeune blonde se mordait la lèvre, coupable.

Emily : Parle…

JJ : Je suis tellement désolé, c'est de ma faute si tu es revenu c'est de ma faute. Et maintenant tu es en danger.

Emily : Je t'ai dit de ne pas penser à ça, que je serais revenue de toute façon.

JJ inspira profondément et ne put empêcher un sanglot de s'échapper, et son regard se porta sur le cadre photo de son fils posé sur la table de chevet.

Emily : JJ, où est Henry ?

JJ : Chez Will. J'en ai perdu la garde, Emily.

Emily : Il ne peut pas… Vous vivez dans le même appartement…

JJ : Je ne suis plus avec Will depuis longtemps, Emily. Je vis dans ton appartement. Il a compris que j'avais quelqu'un d'autre dans mon cœur et a préféré partir.

Emily : JJ…

JJ : Plus je lutte contre ce que je ressens pour toi et plus les choses vont mal. J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir pendant ton absence.

Emily : Ca va aller. Tout va bien se passer. Je te le promets.

JJ : Oui… Tout ira bien. J'ai confiance en toi.

Domicile des Hotchner. 21h45.

Blottie dans le canapé, un verre de vin à la main, Emily Prentiss avait le regard dans le vide. Aaron Hotchner entra dans la pièce et prit le verre de vin pour le remplacer par une tasse de café.

Emily : Je préférais un Whisky.

Hotch : Non, du café.

Emily : Merci quand même.

Hotch : Ca va mieux ?

Emily : Je ne sais pas. J'aime l'idée d'être rentré mais je vais devoir affronter les autres demain, et j'ai peur qu'ils ne comprennent pas.

Hotch : Ils ont l'esprit ouvert.

Emily : Oui mais ils aiment aussi faire confiance. Et JJ et moi leurs mentons depuis des années.

Hotch : Je leur ai menti aussi.

Emily reposa la tasse sur la table et porta sa main à sa bouche. Ses derniers jours avaient été difficile et elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Et soudain la réaction d'Emily surprit Aaron quand elle éclata en sanglots. Trop de choses à porter, trop de solitude, trop de pression. Hotch hésita mal à l'aise avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

Jack : Pourquoi Emily elle pleure ?

Les deux tournèrent le visage vers l'enfant qui avait quitté son lit.

Emily : Jack… Je suis juste un peu triste ça va aller. Et toi pourquoi n'es tu pas au lit ?

Jack : J'ai fait un cauchemar…

Emily : Tu veux que je vienne te raconter une histoire ?

Jack : Oui.

La jeune femme sécha rapidement ses larmes avant de prendre l'enfant par la main pour l'entrainer dans sa chambre.

Le lendemain matin.

Emily émergea un peu trop brutalement en sentant une main sur son épaule, dans un reflexe elle tenta de se saisir de l'arme posée sur sa table de nuit mais une main puissante se saisit de son poignet.

Hotch : Emily !

Sa voix était forte et intimait un ordre sec. Il avait tenté l'autorité pour la faire émerger de son sommeil, assez mécontent. Ca aurait très bien pu être Jack qui était entré dans la pièce. Pourtant il ne voulait pas abordé ce sujet maintenant. Sachant pertinemment que celui qu'ils allaient aborder allait faire du mal à sa jeune sœur. La jeune femme avait émergé brusquement, et eut quelques secondes d'incompréhension avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était chez Hotch.

Hotch : Tes réveils sont toujours aussi brutaux ?

Emily : Oui.

Le simple mot était sans appel, faisant comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas eu une vie facile ses derniers temps. Il l'observa, elle portait un tee-shirt de l'université de son frère qu'il lui avait prêté en l'aidant à se mettre au lit la veille.

Hotch : Emily, je veux que tu restes calme d'accord. JJ a fait une rechute, l'hôpital a appelé, elle a refait une tentative de suicide cette nuit.

Et comme il l'avait prévu, elle sortit brusquement du lit, tournant sur elle-même pour tenter de retrouver ses affaires.

Hotch : Emily, tu ne pourras pas la voir. Ils l'ont mis en isolement.

Emily : Elle n'aurait pas recommencé. Je dois la sortir de là… Je n'aurais pas du la laisser, elle est en danger.

Hotch : Tu ne peux rien faire… JJ est fragile et…

Emily s'arrêta pour se poser devant Aaron Hotchner approchant son visage près du sien pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

Emily : Jennifer n'est PAS fragile. Crois-moi. Elle n'est pas fragile en binôme.

Il l'a vit s'habiller méthodiquement comme si il n'était pas là et lui détourna le regard mal à l'aise. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu nue, elle avait à peine trois ans et c'était pour lui changer sa couche. Elle passa devant lui, pour récupérer son arme et se tourna vers lui.

Emily : Tes clefs de voiture s'il te plait…

Et elle attendait, une seconde, puis une autre. Mais l'impatience se lisait sur son visage.

Hotch : Je conduis.

Elle grommela mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix, qu'elle le veille ou non, il était son supérieur.

Hotch : Et on passe chercher Reid.

Emily : Hotch…

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Hôpital. 

A peine arrivés, les trois agents demandèrent à voir l'agent Jennifer Jarreau, mais on leur refusa l'accès prétextant que l'instabilité du comportement de JJ. Emily manquait de patience et profita de l'échange entre le médecin et ses deux collègues pour prendre la fuite dans les couloirs. Elle devait trouver JJ. Traversant l'hôpital, elle marchait vite courant presque en essayant en même temps de ne pas se faire remarquer. Entrant dans un des locaux du personnel, elle enfila une blouse blanche et attacha ses cheveux en queue de cheval. S'approchant d'un ordinateur, elle chercha sa compagne dans le répertoire de l'appareil. Quand elle eu trouvé son numéro de chambre, elle se dirigea rapidement vers le service de psychiatrie. Quand enfin elle trouva la pièce, elle sut que le temps lui était compté. A travers la lucarne, elle pouvait voir JJ allongée à même le sol, dans cette pièce blanche capitonnée et vide. Son cœur se serra.

Emily : JJ…

Elle tambourina à la lucarne pour attirer son attention. JJ se leva étourdie et s'approcha.

JJ : Emily ! Emily, sors moi de là…

Elle tenta d'ouvrir la porte mais celle-ci était bien trop verrouillé, impossible non plus de l'enfoncer. Si près de son objectif elle échouait lamentablement. Le cœur serré, elle posa sa main sur la vitre froide et les yeux pleins de larmes. De l'autre coté de la vitre, JJ s'était propulsée vers elle posant sa main sur la sienne.

JJ : Emily… Sauve-moi… J'ai rien fait, je te le jure…

Emily : Je te le promets.

JJ : Je t'aime…

Emily : Je t'aime aussi…

Mais déjà deux hommes de la sécurité la trainaient ailleurs et brusquement elle sentit une aiguille s'enfoncer dans son bras. Elle tenta d'utiliser la colère pour lutter contre le néant mais elle ne put résister longtemps et se laissa emporter dans les limbes d'un sommeil médicamenteux.

JJ : Emily !

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, elle était terrifié pour Emily. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar.

Une heure plus tard…

Allongée sur le sol à pleurer son inaction, elle sentait encore les effets des drogues dans son organisme. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit, mais elle ne bougea pas, dos à l'entrée, elle se moquait de la personne qui venait la torturer. Elle avait déjà souffert de torture physique, elle savait ce que ça faisait, mais la douleur psychologique était la pire.

Voix : JJ…

Le docteur Spencer Reid avait mal au cœur de voir son amie dans cette posture. Elle, qui même si elle lui avait mentit sur la mort de Prentiss, avait essayé de la soutenir.

Reid : JJ, c'est moi, Spence… Spencer Reid.

JJ : Je sais qui tu es… Reid, j'ai besoin de ton aide, ils ont prit Emily.

Reid : Je sais. Je sais. On travail à vous sortir toutes les deux de là. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. J'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. J'ai besoin de t'entendre dire que tu n'as pas essayé de te suicider.

JJ : Pas depuis le retour d'Emily. Je te le jure. Je ne lui ferais jamais ça.

Reid : Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé…

JJ : Je me reposais dans ma chambre… Emily avait promit de venir me prendre.

_**Flashback**_

_Tranquillement dans sa chambre, JJ était pensive, elle s'en voulait. D'avoir fait revenir Emily, au pays. Elle avait honte aussi de ce qu'elle avait fait. Pourtant elle savait que la brune ne la jugerait pas, au contraire, elle s'était seulement inquiétée pour elle. Emily avait eu raison, elle savait qu'elles n'auraient pas la force de rester loin d'une de l'autre, mais elle avait tellement voulu la mettre en sécurité, loin de Doyle, qu'elle avait négligé son équilibre mental. Soudain l'entrée d'une infirmière dans la pièce, la tira loin de ses pensées. _

_Infirmière :__ Mademoiselle Jarreau…_

_JJ :__ Je vous connais… Je suis certaine de vous avoir déjà vu…_

_Infirmière :__ Vous devez faire erreur…_

_Mais la femme devant elle, venait de sortir une seringue de sa poche. _

_JJ :__ Non… Non… Je ne veux pas. _

_Infirmière :__ Mais vous n'avez pas le choix, agent Jarreau. _

_JJ se débattit mais elle était encore très faible et cette horrible femme venait de l'attraper par le poignet. Elle lui enfonça l'aiguille dans le creux du coude. Pourtant les cris alertèrent le personnel hospitalier, attrapant le scalpel qu'elle avait dans la poche elle ouvrit une nouvelle fois les veines de Jennifer, coupant les bandages au passage. _

_**Flashback end**_

JJ : On m'avait privé de tout objet coupant. Je ne pouvais pas… Je ne voulais pas.

Reid : Ca va aller.

Il s'approcha et l'obligea à se lever pour la serrer dans ses bras.

Reid : On va retrouver Emily et te sortir de là.

JJ : Elle m'a droguée. Elle essaye de me prendre ma vie. La CIA ne nous laissera pas en paix. Je crois qu'ils veulent quelque chose qu'Emily a.

Reid : Tu crois que tu pourrais retrouver ce qu'Emily à cacher ?

JJ : Je pense.

Reid : Je dois y aller JJ. Je veux que tu tiennes le coup. Pense à Emily.

BAU. 

Reid : Elle n'a pas essayé de mourir. Elle a dit qu'on a essayé de la tuer. Et elle est terrifiée pour Prentiss plus que pour sa propre vie.

Hotch : Si on ne les sort pas rapidement de là, elles vont retomber dans les griffes de la CIA. Je crois qu'il n'y a pas que l'affaire Ian Doyle qui pose des problèmes à l'agent Prentiss.

Reid : JJ pense que Prentiss à quelque chose qu'ils veulent. Quelque chose qu'elle aurait prit. Ca doit avoir un rapport avec leur passé à la CIA. Peut être un rapport avec une enquête…

_Garcia :__ Il va falloir que vous soyez plus précis, mes amours, parce ce qu'à elle deux, elles ont traité beaucoup d'affaires. _

La voix de la jeune femme à travers les hauts parleurs intriguait et ils l'écoutaient avec angoisse. Il fallait absolument trouver un moyen de sortir les deux femmes de l'hôpital avant qu'elles ne soient transférées à Langley et que l'on perde leur trace.

_Garcia :__ Je compte plus d'une centaine d'affaire sur six ans_.

Hotch : Black Sand.

_Garcia :__ En 2002, JJ et Emily ont été mises sur l'affaire Black Sand dirigée par l'agent Joan LaHaye. JJ était chargé de réunir les informations pour que Prentiss et une autre agent du Mossad infiltrent un réseau de trafic de femmes. Apparemment l'enquête aurait dégénéré quand Emily à saborder la mission, à cause d'une femme ressemblant un peu trop à JJ à mon gout. Elles ont été mises à pied pendant plusieurs mois avant que Prentiss soit mise sur l'affaire Doyle et que JJ disparaisse des écrans pour atterrir sur les nôtres. _

Morgan : Pourquoi les deux ont été mises à pied ?

_Garcia :__ Apparemment la sanction de l'une entraine celle de l'autre. _

Hotch : Elles fonctionnent comme un binôme. Ca explique des centaines de petites attitudes entre elles. Mais ça ne nous dit pas comment les faire sortir des griffes de la CIA.

Reid : J'ai promis à JJ de retrouver Emily. Elle m'a dit qu'elle pouvait retrouver ce que cette Joan LaHaye veut.

Hotch : Je vais à Langley.

Morgan : Je viens avec vous.

Hotch : Non. Trop dangereux.

Strauss : Je ne pourrais pas vous couvrir avec l'autorité du FBI, Langley appartient à la CIA.

Hotch : Je prends le risque.

Langley. Virginie. Deux heures plus tard. 

Le soleil commençait doucement à descendre le long de la ligne d'horizon, pourtant il avait la sensation qu'il aurait l'occasion de trouver Joan LaHaye à son bureau. Il se présenta à l'entrée et après une dizaine de minutes on l'escorta jusqu'à un bureau isolé du reste du bâtiment. Une femme blonde entra quelques minutes plus tard. Il l'a connaissait pour avoir été celle qu'il avait rencontré devant la chambre d'hôpital de l'agent Jarreau, mais il s'agissait aussi de celle qu'il avait rencontré avec l'agent Prentiss.

Joan : Agent Hotchner ! Vous ne deviez plus mettre les pieds ici.

Hotch : Et vous deviez laisser mais agents tranquille.

Joan : Je vous l'ai dit, elles sont de la CIA.

Hotch : Dans la situation actuelle, elles ne vous servent pas à grand-chose.

Joan : A vous non plus.

Hotch : Elles sont des membres de la famille.

Joan : C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

Hotch : Je sais que vous en voulez à Prentiss. Elle vous a prit quelque chose auquel vous tenez.

Joan : Peut être bien. Mais elle ne dira rien. Elle a bien été entrainée, et elle peut être extrêmement têtue.

Hotch : Ca je le sais. Mais JJ est à bout. Et elle peut trouver ce que vous voulez.

Joan : J'ai l'impression que vous voulez faire un marché.

Hotch : C'est bien possible.

Joan : Vous voulez les deux femmes contre un dossier. Et vous pensez que l'échange est équitable ?

Hotch : Je pense que oui étant donné les moyens que vous avez mis en œuvre pour torturer Emily.

Joan : Je fais libérer JJ. Et je vous laissez 48h pour me ramener mon dossier. Pas une minute de plus, ou Emily ira faire un petit tour dans une de nos prisons. Signant leurs arrêts de mort à toutes les deux. JJ sera libre quand vous arriverez à l'hôpital. Je vous attends ici dans 48h, agent Hotchner.

Hotch : Bien.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Hôpital. 

Et en effet quand il arriva à destination, JJ était prête à être transférer. Hotch la trouva extrêmement nerveuse. Elle ne restait pas en place, le regard fuyant, les yeux au sol. Elle était encore sous médicament.

Hotch : JJ…

Elle releva la tête.

Hotch : Tu veux sortir d'ici ?

Elle hocha la tête et il l'entraina avec lui. Mais un homme en costume trois pièces les interpela pour leur donner une enveloppe. Hotch l'ouvrit pour y découvrir le collier de Prentiss. Les perles miroitaient dans la lumière du jour et JJ eut un frisson.

JJ : C'est une mise en garde. Un rappel de ce que je dois faire. Je… mets le moi, s'il te plait.

Il lui passa le collier et l'aida à monter dans la voiture.

Appartement d'Emily Prentiss. 

Hotch une fois garé dans le parking souterrain, quitta la voiture et réveilla doucement JJ qui s'éveilla un peu trop brusquement. Il fronça les sourcils, sa sœur avait eu le même genre de réaction au réveil et ils se demandaient ce que les deux femmes lui cachaient vraiment. L'entrainant avec lui dans l'ascenseur, il sortit des affaires personnelles de JJ un trousseau de clefs ou pendait une sucette en plastique bleue qui avait du appartenir à Henry. Il se souvient que Haley avait fait la même chose avec la première sucette de Jack. Mais il repoussa doucement dans le fond de son esprit les images de sa compagne. Il avait une toute autre mission pour le moment. La main tremblante, JJ prit le trousseau et introduisit une des clefs dans la serrure, entrant dans l'appartement. Elle se frotta la tempe du bout des doigts, elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, pourtant elle savait qu'elle devait déconnecter l'alarme. Hotch l'observait, elle ne trouverait rien dans ses conditions, il fallait que son corps purge les drogues. Elle ne pourrait pas entrer dans la tête d'Emily dans un pareil état d'anxiété.

Hotch : C'est bon laisse l'alarme, je vais appeler la société de gardiennage. Calme-toi.

Elle inspira profondément et entra dans l'appartement. Tout était tel qu'elle l'avait laissé la dernière fois qu'elle s'était éveillé ici. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et ouvrit le réfrigérateur. Elle sortie une bouteille de lait et ouvrit le placard pour prendre un verre puis elle attrapa un pot de pate à tartiner dans un autre, elle en avala une cuillère, la gardant dans la bouche. Hotch la regardait faire, elle semblait agir comme si il n'était pas là. Comme si elle revivait une scène du passé. Et il était vrai que les flashbacks affluaient dans l'esprit de la blonde, cherchant un signe dans l'attitude d'Emily. Prenant une autre cuillère de Nutella, elle se dirigea vers la baie vitrée et ouvrit les rideaux. Elle était ailleurs et il la laissa faire. Mais alors qu'elle se posa dans le canapé, elle sombra avec sa cuillère dans la main. Doucement il approcha et la lui retira quand il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte d'entrée qui était encore entrouverte.

Morgan : Comment va-t-elle ?

Hotch : Regarde par toi-même.

Morgan : Notre temps est limité.

Hotch : Mais elle a besoin de repos. Son organisme doit se purger des drogues. Dieu sait ce qu'ils lui ont donné.

Morgan : Pourquoi ne pas simplement demandé à Emily où est le dossier.

Hotch : Je crois qu'elle veut tellement cacher ce secret qu'elle ne parlera pas.

Reid : Ou qu'elle l'a simplement oublié… Je venais voir comment va JJ. J'ai étudié leur dossier psychologique, pour voir si on pouvait trouver des informations utiles. Leurs tests psychologiques m'ont intrigué. Elles sont fascinantes…

Hotch : Elles sont notre famille. Et je ne veux pas qu'elles soient profilées après ça.

Morgan : Elles vont nous devoir des explications quand même.

Les trois hommes se posèrent et observèrent la jeune femme, ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que d'attendre son réveil.

Morgan : La dernière fois que j'ai mit les pieds ici, j'y ai laissé une JJ complètement traumatisée par sa séparation avec Will et aujourd'hui c'est sa séparation avec Emily. Je ne sais pas quoi penser de ça.

Les heures passèrent, une puis deux puis trois. JJ émergea au bout de la quatrième.

Morgan : Bonjour belle au bois dormant.

JJ : Je n'ai pas rêvé n'est ce pas ?

Hotch : Je crains que non.

JJ : Emily a forcement un coffre.

La jeune femme se leva et regarda autour d'elle, toujours plongée dans ses souvenirs. Elle essayait de faire des regroupements d'idées. Puis soudain, elle poussa la table basse avant de retirer le tapis. Une trappe apparu dans le sol, la jeune femme s'agenouilla à coté et l'ouvrit, découvrant un coffre fort. Celui-ci était composé d'un code et d'une clef.

JJ : Pour la clef, je dois l'avoir. Elle me donne toujours ses clefs en double. J'en ai, je n'ai jamais su à quoi elles servaient.

Reid : Tu ignorais où était ce coffre. Alors comment l'as-tu trouvé ?

JJ : Mon boulot est de rassembler et d'analyser les informations et maintenant les comportements. Je connais Emily. Et mes souvenirs m'ont guidé. Je l'ai vu plusieurs fois repositionner cette table.

Elle récupéra son trousseau de clef sur le bar et y glissa la petite clef.

Reid : Et tu connais le code ?

JJ : Je l'ai toujours su.

Elle ouvrit le coffre et en posa le contenu sur le sol. Trois enveloppes marrons plutôt épaisses et une de vélin de qualité avec un simple nom inscrit dessus « JJ ». Elle prit la lettre d'une main tremblante et l'ouvrit.

_« Chère JJ._

_J'ignore dans quel contexte tu as ouvert ce coffre, mais je t'ai donné les clefs pour le faire alors ne te sens pas coupable. Si je ne suis plus de ce monde alors sache que tout ce qui m'appartient est maintenant à toi. Absolument tout et personne ne peut le contester, je m'en suis assurée. Dans ses trois enveloppes se trouvent les clefs de nos vies. La première assure un avenir à ton fils, parce que quoi qu'il arrive j'aime ton enfant comme une partie de toi. La deuxième est tout ce que j'ai pu rassembler de nous. La dernière contient un dossier que j'ai traité sans toi, juste avant que tu partes pour le FBI. L'agent Joan LaHaye tuerait pour l'avoir, il contient toutes les entrées et les clefs sur l'opération Black Sand. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne l'ai pas détruit avant, mais quand je te regarde dormir, je me dis toujours que ce dossier pourrait te sortir du pétrin, à la manière d'une police d'assurance. J'aurais pu remettre ce dossier à des autorités compétentes mais je sais que dans les deux cas, des personnes mourront. Dans tous les cas, je souhaite que tu en fasses bonne usage._

_Je t'aime._

_Emily. »_

La blonde ramassa les trois enveloppes pour s'installer au bar de la cuisine d'Emily. Elle avait du travail et ne voulait pas être déranger, pourtant elle ne pouvait pas s'isoler une nouvelle fois, les trois hommes l'auraient plutôt mal prit. Elle se dirigea vers le placard et prit un bloc de papier et un crayon. S'installant sur un tabouret avec le pot de Nutella, elle plongea dans les dossiers. Prenant des notes à intervalles réguliers.

Hotch : On peut savoir ce que tu fais ?

JJ : Penser sur le long terme est mieux qu'un acte irraisonné. Je veux récupérer Emily mais pas si elle doit tomber après, je ne veux pas qu'elle finisse en prison. Une partie de l'enquête sur Black Sand a été réalisé sur notre territoire, notamment sur le trafic des femmes. Je le sais parce que la plupart de ses informations mais Emily semble avoir étoffé le dossier. Je dois tout analyser, faire de la prévision des risques. Si elle a caché le dossier c'est qu'il y a potentiellement des risques.

Morgan : Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

JJ : De temps.

Hotch : Nous n'en avons pas beaucoup.

JJ : Je sais. Alors j'ai besoin de calme. Spence, tu peux m'aider ?

Cinq heures plus tard…

Morgan n'en pouvait plus, mais il avait déjà eu plusieurs regards mauvais de la part de Spencer Reid qui avait besoin de calme pour réfléchir, le dossier était complexe et s'était difficile pour lui de tout saisir. Préparant du café, il posa une tasse devant JJ et une devant le petit génie. Les deux esquissèrent un merci tout en replongeant dans leur analyse.

Reid : Ca te va comme ça ?

JJ : Oui. Je pense que c'est bon. Hotch, je suis prête à voir l'agent LaHaye.

Hotch : Tu ne viens pas…

JJ : Je suis certaine que si. Emily est ma partenaire avant d'être dans ton équipe.

Hotch : Et si c'est un piège… Je ne prends pas le risque.

JJ : Monsieur…

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Langley. Virginie. Pendant ce temps. 

Dans sa cellule, Emily tournait en rond comme un lion en cage. Ca n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait en cage, elle savait garder une partie de ses émotions, tourner en rond lui permettait de garder le contrôle et de duper l'ennemie. Et l'ennemie en question là était une ancienne amante, sa supérieure dans l'affaire Black Sand : Joan LaHaye. D'ailleurs Emily eut un sourire médisant quand celle-ci entra dans la pièce.

Joan : Enfin réveillée !

Emily : Tu te fous de moi ! Ca fait des heures que je suis réveillée. Et tu le sais très bien. Ca te fait plaisir de me torturer.

Joan : Peut être bien… Mais je n'ai pas non plus poussé ton double au suicide.

Emily : Mais tu as envoyé quelqu'un pour la mettre à mort.

Joan : Pourquoi aurais-je fais ça ?

Emily : Peut être parce que tu tuerais pour avoir le dossier Black Sand.

Joan : De toute façon je l'aurais bientôt.

Emily : De quoi tu parles ?

Joan : Jennifer Jarreau est dehors. Et elle veut te récupérer coute que coute.

Emily : Ca t'amuse de jouer avec elle.

Joan : Je ne suis pas bête, je sais très bien que tu ne m'aurais jamais passé le dossier tel qu'il est. En passant par l'agent Jarreau, je sais que j'aurais le dossier. Je ne te veux pas de mal contrairement à ce que tu penses. Je leur ai laissé assez de temps pour qu'elle puisse se remettre des médicaments et qu'elle puisse étudier le dossier. Ta compagne se moque de cette affaire, elle se moque des conséquences, la seule chose qui l'intéresse c'est toi.

Emily : Je ne le sais, figure toi. C'est pour ça que je ne lui ai jamais parlé du dossier.

Joan : Et bien figure toi qu'elle l'a trouvé, et je n'ai qu'une parole, dans deux heures tu seras libre d'aller la retrouver.

Emily : Je t'en prie Joan ! Ne me prend pas pour une conne !

Et la claque vola, frappant la joue d'Emily avec violence. Emily essuya le sang au coin de sa bouche et défia Joan du regard. Une seconde gifle vola, lui entamant l'arcade à cause d'une bague.

Joan : Celle là c'est pour avoir tenté de m'étrangler. Maintenant crois moi ou pas mais tu seras bientôt libre si ton équipe n'essaye pas de me duper.

Appartement d'Emily Prentiss. Pendant ce temps.

David Rossi observa JJ. Celle-ci était accoudée devant une enveloppe marron. N'osant ni l'ouvrir ni même s'en défaire, elle ne bougeait pas. Elle n'avait pas apprécié qu'Hotch la laisse derrière.

Rossi : Tu comptes l'ouvrir un jour ?

JJ : Je ne suis pas sûre… Emily a laissé ses enveloppes en cas où il lui arrivait quelque chose. Je n'aurais déjà pas du y toucher.

Rossi : En le faisant, tu lui as très probablement sauvé la vie.

JJ : Je sais mais…

Rossi : Tu as l'impression d'empiéter sur sa vie.

JJ : Je vis déjà tellement dans sa vie que j'ai ouvert ce maudit coffre comme si s'était le mien. Je vis dans son appartement depuis des mois. Regarde-moi, je ne suis même pas capable de vivre sans elle. Je ne suis pas fière de ce que j'ai fait. Je ne suis pas fière et j'ai peur de la retrouver vraiment devant moi. Je me sens faible. J'ai trouvé nos dossiers psychologiques.

Elle laissa échapper un rire nerveux.

JJ : Il fallait s'y attendre, je suis spécialiste en recherche d'informations. D'après le dernier psy qu'on a vu, je ne suis qu'une simple dominée.

Rossi : Tu es profiler, JJ. Comment tu te vois toi ?

JJ : J'en sais rien, le psy avait raison, je suis incapable de vivre loin d'elle.

Rossi : Je vais te dire ce que je vois moi, je vois une belle jeune femme qui essaye de mener sa vie professionnelle et sa vie personnelle comme elle le souhaite avec les choix qui lui sont proposés. Peu importe que tu sois avec Emily ou avec Will. Soit avec elle, ce que tu veux être avec elle. Une collègue, une amie, une amante. Fais un choix, toi et personne d'autre. Ouvre cette enveloppe.

Elle hésita puis attrapa l'enveloppe, l'ouvrant, elle en versa doucement le contenu sur la table. A l'intérieur, des dizaines de photos d'elles deux, des petits objets souvenir aussi. Les larmes lui montèrent, elle avait cette fois la certitude d'exister aux yeux d'Emily. Ca n'était pas les preuves de leur entente professionnelle qu'elle avait devant les yeux, mais des sentiments de la brune pour elle. Elle caressa du bout du doigt le visage d'Emily sur une des photos en papier glacé.

Rossi : Je crois que c'est une belle preuve d'amour ça…

JJ : Oui. La plus belle qu'on met faite. J'ai l'impression que tu es celui qui est le moins choqué par notre relation à Emily et moi.

Rossi : Je suis arrivé après toi, votre relation au sein du groupe était déjà installé, quand je vous ai vu toute les deux, je pensais que vous sortiez ensemble, jusqu'à ce que je découvre l'existence de Will. Après ça j'ai continué à vous observer. Je sais que je n'aurais pas du mais vos interactions sont passionnantes.

JJ : Je n'aime pas être un sujet d'étude.

Rossi : Je suis désolé.

Puis un bruit de porte se fit entendre, JJ sursauta et attrapa l'arme posée non loin d'elle.

Voix : JJ ?

JJ se leva comme un diable de sa boite. Elle était là, Emily était là et elle avait du mal à y croire. Elle était accompagnée de Hotch. Celui-ci fit un signe de tête à Rossi pour qu'ils s'éclipsent, elles avaient besoin de se retrouver.

JJ : Je suis tellement désolé d'avoir donné le dossier.

Emily : Tu n'avais pas le choix. Tu as fait ce que j'attendais de toi. Il fallait que tu lui donnes le dossier et pas moi, parce que tu étais la seule à savoir quoi retirer. Et même si je ne voulais pas que tu le lises, je suis fière de toi.

Emily avait du mal à contenir ses gestes, elle n'avait qu'une envie c'est de la prendre dans ses bras. JJ mit fin à son supplice en répondant à ses attentes. JJ chercha ses lèvres, le contact de sa peau. Elle inspira son odeur, leurs mains se nouèrent ensemble.

JJ : Tu m'as tellement manqué.

Emily : Ne me quitte plus.

JJ : J'ai peur de te perdre. Je vais te laisser, tu as besoin de te retrouver. Je suis un maillon faible, nous sommes en danger par ma faute. J'ai honte de moi.

Emily : JJ…

JJ : Non Emily. Je vais préparer mes affaires et partir.

La brune se figea au milieu de l'appartement. Elle ne voulait pas la voir partir mais JJ avait l'impression d'avoir trahis en donnant ce dossier. Elle la regarda quitter l'appartement sans comprendre. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

Emily : JJ, nous sommes attendues demain matin au BAU pour un débriefing.

La blonde hocha la tête et referma la porte derrière elle, emportant son petit sac avec elle.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

BAU. Le lendemain.

JJ n'avait pas pu arriver trop tôt, elle avait eu du mal à se sortir de son lit. Elle avait eu du mal à trouver le sommeil puis trop faible par la perte de sang, elle avait eu du mal à quitter son lit. Son visage était encore très pâle et ses bandages même avec des manches longues restaient apparemment. Elle se dirigea vers le comptoir pour se servir une tasse de café. Elle avait l'impression de sentir les regards sur elle et pourtant elle était seule. Et soudain elle la sentit. Elle se retourna et croisa son regard. Emily venait de sortir du bureau de Hotch. Elle aurait du s'attendre à ce qu'elle soit là. Elle l'observa descendre les marches pour s'approcher d'elle.

Emily : Bonjour.

JJ : Hey.

Emily : Tu es prête ?

JJ : A nous dévoiler ? Non. Mais il le faut.

Emily : Les autres sont déjà là. Ils nous attendent.

La blonde se mordit la lèvre et suivit son ainée jusqu'à la salle où se trouvait les autres. Ils étaient tous là, autour de la table, leurs regards posés sur elle.

Rossi : Comment tu te sens ?

JJ : Je ne suis pas sûre… Je crois que ça va.

Hotch : Je pense que le plus simple serait de rentrer directement dans le vif du sujet.

Reid : Pourquoi tu ne nous dis pas pourquoi tu nous as menti sur Emily ? Comment tu as pu la pleurer alors que tu savais qu'elle était en vie…

Emily : Reid…

JJ : Non Emily.

Jennifer croisa le regard de sa compagne pour y rechercher un peu de soutien.

JJ : Ce n'était pas dure de pleurer, je savais qu'en la laissant partir j'allais perdre la femme que j'aimais. Celle qui donnait un équilibre à ma vie.

Emily : JJ…

JJ : Ils ont le droit de savoir, Emily, après tout ce qu'ils ont traversé pour te sauver… Il y a eu assez de mensonges. Et j'ai besoin qu'ils comprennent pourquoi j'ai fait ça…

JJ plongea son regard dans celui de sa compagne jusqu'à ce que celle-ci hoche la tête. Se séparant d'elle, Emily fit le tour de la table pour s'installer à l'autre bout, se renfermant sur elle-même. Elle n'aimait pas être exposée ainsi. Et encore moins sur sa relation avec la jolie blonde. Mais surtout elle était en colère contre la blonde pour être partie la veille. Elle n'avait pas passé une bonne nuit. S'inquiétant outre mesure pour sa compagne, elle était à peine rentrée et ne voulait pas la perdre de vue.

JJ : Je connais le dossier d'Emily parce que je suis sa…

Emily : Ma partenaire, mon amie, mon soleil… tu peux le dire puisque tu as décidé de tout exposer pendant mon absence…

JJ : Emily. Nous nous sommes exposé.

La blonde avait grondé doucement face à l'attitude hostile de sa partenaire.

JJ : La CIA est sans cesse à la recherche d'agent parfait. Mais la vraie réussite d'une mission tient en général plus de la confiance entre les agents qui travaillent ensemble que sur le talent d'un seul ou de plusieurs agents. Alors quand deux agents travaillent plutôt bien ensemble on les met en binôme. Nous travaillons ensemble, sommes puni ensemble. On nous apprend à être complémentaire mais à agir comme une seule et même personne. Nous avons chacune nos spécialités…

Reid : La tienne est analyse des informations.

JJ : Et calcul du Risque d'Audit, oui.

Hotch : Et la tienne ?

Emily : Profilage et infiltration. Vous le saviez déjà. Nous n'avons fait ici au BAU, que mettre en application une partie de ce que nous savions faire le mieux.

Morgan : Alors, JJ, tes hésitations sur le terrain s'étaient du pipo.

Emily : Jennifer n'est pas un agent de terrain.

JJ : J'analysais les informations dont elle avait besoin. J'étais la petite voix à son oreille, son ange gardien.

Emily : JJ, arrête. On reprend depuis le début, j'ai rencontré JJ à la Ferme. Je devais donner une formation à un groupe. Et JJ en faisait partie. Il arrive que quand deux recrues sont à la fois complémentaire et sur la même longueur d'ondes, de les laisser travailler ensemble. Dans notre cas, on nous a mit ensemble et je l'ai prise avec moi sur la mission en cours. Son regard me permettait de tirer au clair ce que je n'arrivais pas à voir. J'avais trop d'information et je n'arrivais pas à établir un profil. JJ m'a aidé à les trier et les classer.

JJ : Et du coup je n'ai pas terminé ma formation d'agent de terrain.

Garcia : Comment ce fait-il que tu sois arrivé ici avant Prentiss ?

JJ : Je me cachais.

Rossi : De Prentiss ?

Morgan : Plutôt à cause de Prentiss.

JJ : Ne dis pas ça.

Emily : C'est la vérité. Tu te cachais parce que je prends trop de risque dans mon travail. L'affaire Black Sand a été la goute qui a fait débordé le vase. J'a caché le dossier et j'ai envoyé JJ ailleurs. On m'a ensuite mise sur l'affaire Doyle, et j'ai demandé à ce qu'on foute la paix à JJ, c'était ma condition pour bosser sur la mission. Je ne pouvais décemment pas partager la couche de Ian Doyle si elle m'observait. C'était malsain…

Les membres de l'équipe observaient les interactions entre les deux jeunes femmes. Maintenant qu'ils savaient où regarder, ils décelaient mieux les notes intimes de jalousie. Chacune à un bout de la pièce et pourtant orientée l'une vers l'autre. Leur jeu du dominant dominé. Prentiss dominait leur relation, JJ, le visage qu'elles reflétaient aux autres.

JJ : Et quand Elle Greenaway est partie, je me suis arrangée pour qu'elle vienne ici.

Hotch : Donc il y avait bien des mouvements en haut lieu.

JJ : Pas en haut lieu. J'ai changé la donne mais parce que je savais Emily apte à ce travail.

_**Flashback**_

_Appartement d'Emily Prentiss. _

_Quatre coups frappés à la porte, selon un tempo qui lui était propre. Emily ne prit même pas la peine de se lever sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait les clefs, mais un sourire se dessina sur son visage fatigué. Une clef dans la serrure, une porte qui s'ouvre et quelqu'un qui désactive l'alarme. Inconsciemment la jolie brune se mt à sourire quand son amie s'installa à coté d'elle dans le canapé. _

_Emily :__ Voilà mon rayon de soleil. _

_JJ :__ Ne dit pas n'importe quoi. Dure journée ?_

_Emily :__ Enquête difficile. _

_JJ :__ Ils n'ont pas été tendres avec toi. Mais tu verras, ils t'apprécieront comme moi je t'apprécie. _

_Emily :__ Je ne veux pas qu'il soit comme toi. Le blond ne leurs irait pas aussi bien qu'à toi !_

_Les deux femmes éclatèrent de rire, avant que Jennifer ne pose la tête sur l'épaule de son amie. _

_JJ :__ Je t'aime, Emily._

_Emily :__ Ne dis pas ça. _

_JJ :__ Et pourquoi ça ?_

_Emily :__ Ce que tu éprouves pour moi n'est pas de l'amour. C'est parce que nous travaillons depuis longtemps ensemble. Tu es hétéro, JJ._

_JJ :__ Peut-être bien, mais ne me dis pas ce que j'éprouve pour toi. Je suis assez grande pour le savoir. Je t'aime Emily. Quoi que tu fasses pour essayer une nouvelle fois de m'éloigner de toi. _

_Emily voulu mettre au défi la jeune femme et se redressa pour lui capturer les lèvres. Ce qu'elle avait négligé c'est que la douceur des lèvres de JJ lui accélérait le cœur. Et elle ne voulait plus qu'aller plus loin avec elle. Pourtant elle trouva la force de s'éloigner. _

_Emily :__ Non… JJ, je n'ai pas le courage… Si nous allons plus loin, je ne pourrais plus faire demi-tour. _

_JJ :__ Je t'aime. _

_Et elle lui vola un baiser faisant chavirer le cœur de la brune une bonne fois pour toute. Elle tenta de refréner ses ardeurs, elle savait que JJ n'avait jamais eu ce genre de relation. Elle voulait être tendre avec elle. _

_Plusieurs heures plus tard…_

_Allongées dans le lit, blotties l'une contre l'autre. Emily était dans ses pensées, caressant distraitement le bras de sa compagne de cette nuit. Elle ne voulait la quitter, et pourtant elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir une relation avec elle. Mais s'était plus fort qu'elle, elle avait besoin de sa présence. Doucement JJ s'éveilla sous les caresses de sa compagne et se tourna vers elle. Esquissant un sourire, celui qu'Emily lui rendait montrait qu'elle était gênée par quelque chose._

_JJ :__ Parle._

_Emily :__ J'ai peur qu'ils nous profilent… Qu'ils sachent qu'on est différentes._

_JJ :__ On n'est pas différentes…_

_Emily :__ Bien sûr que si. _

_JJ :__ Non ! On a juste fait notre boulot, comme eux. _

_Emily :__ Ce job te plait vraiment…_

_JJ :__ Oui. Un million de fois plus que quand nous étions à la CIA ou à Interpol. Je n'aime pas te voir triste de coucher avec ses hommes. Je n'aime pas te voir triste de mentir continuellement. Au BAU, tu pourras être toi. _

_Emily :__ Je ne pourrais jamais être totalement moi. _

_JJ :__ Bien sûr que si, tu verras avec le temps. Et je serais près de toi. Juste pour information, cette nuit était génial._

_Emily :__ Oui. _

_La jolie blonde se lova un peu plus dans les bras d'Emily avant de fermer les yeux se laissant bercer par la respiration de sa compagne. Emily était troublée par la présence de JJ. Elle avait eu bien des amantes, mais jamais une femme n'avait été aussi proche d'elle que JJ et elle avait peur que cette nuit mette en balance leurs années de partenariat et leur amitié. Parce qu'il y avait une chose dont elle était sûre, c'était que JJ était sa meilleure amie. Sa seule vraie famille. _

_**Flashback end*_

Morgan : Je n'aime pas être manipulé de la sorte.

JJ : Derek. On ne t'a jamais manipulé.

Morgan : Non, vous avez toutes les deux manipulées la réalité.

JJ : Seulement un peu. Nos compétences étaient…

Morgan : Un peu ? Vous nous avez menti ! Vous êtes fait passer pour celles que vous n'étiez pas. Vous avez simulé la mort de Prentiss. D'abord c'est bien vos vraies identités ? Emily Prentiss et Jennifer Jarreau.

JJ : Dans mon cas oui. Et tout ce que je vous ai dit sur mon passé est vrai.

Emily : Oui. Et le peu que vous savez sur mon passé est également la réalité. A la différence que je n'ai pas passé ma carrière dans les bureaux mais sur le terrain.

Hotch : Ta mère…

Emily : Ignore tout. Elle ignore tout jusqu'au fait que je suis avec JJ. Et devra toujours l'ignorer. Ma… mère serait très déçue de savoir ce que je suis devenue.

Reid et Morgan regardèrent Emily surpris de la voir si cynique et amer.

Morgan : Tu es toujours aussi en pétard dans ta vie privée ?

Emily : Je ne suis pas… en pétard ! Je vais faire un tour.

Et elle quitta la pièce.

JJ : Derek, laisse là un peu souffler… Cette dernière affaire l'a épuisé.

Morgan : Tu nous as laissé pleurer une amie pendant des mois et tu as tenté de te suicider…

Nerveusement JJ se frotta les avants bras tout en tirant les manches de son pull, elle était mal à l'aise mais refusait de craquer et de quitter la pièce comme l'avait fait Emily quelques instants plus tôt. Elle voulait montrer qu'elle était capable de se différencier de son binôme.

JJ : Je n'avais pas le choix.

Morgan : Vous dites faire preuve de sincérité mais en même temps, vous ne démissionnez pas de la CIA. Si on vous appelle pour une autre mission, vous continuerez à nous cacher des informations, voir pire.

JJ : Si je démissionne, je peux perdre Emily.

Morgan : Prends le risque.

JJ : Elle ne veut pas !

Morgan : (en colère) Alors c'est quoi ? Une relation dominant-dominé ? C'est ça votre petit jeu ?

Jennifer Jarreau avait les larmes aux yeux, elle n'en pouvait plus de devoir justifier sa relation à tous. Elle en avait marre d'être jugé comme une bête de foire.

JJ : (cynique) Bravo ! Tu as joué au parfait petit profiler ! Maintenant que tu crois tout savoir de ma relation avec Emily… Fais comme tu veux.

Puis elle quitta la pièce en colère.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Bureau d'Aaron Hotchner. 

Hotch : Ca va toi ?

Emily : Je ne sais pas. Je pense.

Hotch : Tu vas réussir à travailler avec elle maintenant que votre relation est exposée ?

Emily : Encore une fois je ne sais pas. Ca dépendra de comment les autres l'acceptent. Jen et moi continueront d'être comme avant. Enfin on va avoir besoin de temps, cette mission m'a épuisé et elle aussi.

L'agent Prentiss tritura nerveusement les perles de son collier avant de replacer une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille.

Hotch : Tu devrais faire attention, ça pourrait te trahir.

Emily : De quoi ?

Hotch : Ton collier. Tu joues avec à chaque fois qu'on parle de JJ. Et comme elle en a un similaire je présume que ça a un rapport avec votre relation.

Emily : Une idée de JJ, elle rajoute une perle en argent à chaque évènement de notre vie. C'est une grande sentimentale.

Hotch : Je sais que ce cadeau te touche plus que tu ne l'avoues. Je t'ai vu défier Joan LaHaye. Tu avais une telle rage en toi. Comme si on t'avait enlevé la seule chose qui avait vraiment de la valeur.

Emily : JJ me met la tête à l'envers, j'ai l'impression de ne pas me reconnaitre. Avant on avait simplement une aventure de temps à autre, mon boulot s'était juste de la protéger, elle m'aidait à y voir clair. Aujourd'hui, me dire qu'on est vraiment un couple, c'est… bizarre, elle peut faire ses propres choix, elle a grandit, elle n'est plus aussi dépendante de moi mais je l'empêche d'avancer parce que j'ai peur du changement.

Hotch : Et si tu prenais quelques vacances ? Éloigne-toi avec elle. Fais le point avec elle. Et surtout écoute là.

Emily : Je vais essayer. Oui, je crois que j'ai besoin de vacances.

Hôtel. A proximité de Quantico. 

Deux coups frappés à la porte. JJ regarda autour d'elle, la pièce était en désordre, le lit défait, des dossiers éparpillés sur le bureau. Elle avait tournée en rond pendant des heures dans cette pièce minuscule, l'appartement de Prentiss lui manquait. Elle avait prit l'habitude d'y vivre, de porter ses vêtements. Elle se sentait proche d'elle là-bas. Mais elle avait préféré venir ici, lui laisser sa liberté et son appartement maintenant qu'elle était de retour. Elle ne voulait pas envahir son espace personnel. Mais s'éloigner d'elle avant qu'elle venait de la retrouver lui faisait mal, plus qu'elle ne le croyait. Inspirant profondément, elle ouvrit la porte.

JJ : Derek. Ecoutes je suis fatiguée…

Morgan : Je ne suis pas là pour me disputer avec toi, JJ.

JJ : Alors entre. Désolé pour le bazar, je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir de la visite.

Morgan : Alors c'est ici que tu vis ses derniers jours. Ca doit te changer de l'appart de Prentiss.

JJ : Elle voulait que je reste… mais elle a besoin de se retrouver.

Morgan : Je comprends. Ecoutes JJ, je suis désolé. Je suis vraiment désolé. Je n'aurais pas du te juger. Je n'aurais pas du juger ton passé et celui de Prentiss. C'est juste que c'est difficile d'imaginer que…

JJ : Que quoi ? Que je sois avec Prentiss ou que je sois de la CIA ?

Morgan : Etrangement, je suis plus surpris que tu sois de la CIA.

JJ : Et pourtant je suis bonne dans mon boulot, je suis une analyste compétente. Mais je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse que depuis que je bosse avec l'équipe.

Morgan : Mais encore une fois je suis désolé d'avoir été blessant avec toi. C'est ta manière de vivre et je n'aurais pas dû être aussi critique. C'est juste que je n'aie pas l'habitude. Avoir un couple dans une équipe c'est…

JJ : Vous ne verrez pas la différence… Enfin dès qu'on aura terminé de stabiliser notre relation. Les choses seront comme avant. Je te le promets.

Morgan : Allez. Viens les autres nous attendent au bar. On a besoin de toi pour attirer Emily. C'est son anniversaire.

JJ : Je sais.

Bar. Une heure plus tard.

Quand Morgan arriva avec JJ, les deux furent accueillis avec le sourire par le reste de l'équipe. Avoir de nouveau le sentiment d'être une famille leur faisait du bien. Garcia commanda deux autres bières pour les nouveaux arrivants qui s'installèrent à table avec eux.

Garcia : Merci d'avoir réussi beau gosse.

Morgan : Non je devais le faire. J'avais des excuses à présenter.

JJ : Laisse tomber d'accord. C'est du passé.

Garcia : (à JJ) Alors dis-nous… On veut tout savoir…

JJ : Savoir quoi ?

Garcia : Pour toi et Emily.

JJ : On en a déjà parlé au bureau.

Morgan : Je crois qu'elle parle plutôt de votre relation amoureuse, on ignorait que tu étais gay…

Reid : Et on avait rien vu venir…

JJ : Je ne suis pas gay. Emily l'est par contre.

Garcia : Attend ! Je croyais que vous sortiez ensemble…

JJ : C'est le cas.

Rossi : Elle aime seulement Emily.

JJ : Exact, j'aime Emily et seulement Emily.

Reid : Qu'est ce que tu caches dans ta poche ?

Garcia : Spencer !

JJ : Non c'est rien.

La jolie blonde sortit un minuscule écrin de sa poche et l'ouvrit devant les autres. Il contenait une unique perle légèrement cylindrique en argent dont les bords étaient dorés à l'or fin sur laquelle était gravé en chiffre minuscule « 12.10.1998 ».

Reid : Ca fait aujourd'hui 13 ans.

JJ : Exact. Ca fait exactement 13 ans que mon regard à croiser celui d'Emily. Elle était magnifique. Elle dégageait quelque chose en montant sur l'estrade. Mon ami Tom était sous le charme. Et je ne sais pas, je crois après coup que j'étais un peu jalouse parce que je savais qu'elle ne s'intéresserait pas à moi. J'avais envie de devenir son amie. A la fin de la conférence elle s'est approchée de moi. Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure et Tom m'a mit une grande claque dans le dos. Je m'en souviens parce que j'ai atterrie sur elle. Les premiers mots que j'ai échangés avec elle étaient parfaitement stupides.

_**Flashback**_

_Tom, un véritable ours de pratiquement un mètre quatre vingt dix, était un monstre de gentillesse mais aussi avait le don de la mettre mal à l'aise, en effet, il avait clairement vu les hésitations de la part de JJ et lui avait donné une grande claque dans le dos quand Emily Prentiss s'était approchée. Mais la jeune femme, frêle avait atterrie contre le corps de la brune. _

_JJ :__ Mon Dieu… Je suis désolé. _

_Emily :__ Il n'y a pas de mal. _

_JJ :__ Votre conférence était… Je veux dire…_

_Les avant-bras de JJ reposaient encore dans les mains de la brune. _

_JJ :__ Je suis une idiote, vous avez mieux à faire que…_

_Emily :__ Vous voulez diner avec moi… Ce soir ?_

_JJ :__ Je… Je… Vous êtes sérieuse ?_

_Emily :__ Oui. J'ai encore du travail ici, mais je passe vous prendre vers 18h30. Ca vous va ?_

_JJ :__ Euh oui… Oui. D'accord. _

_Emily :__ A ce soir alors._

_Le sourire que lui lançait la brune était lumineux. Et les deux femmes eurent un moment d'hésitation avant de s'éloigner l'une de l'autre. _

_Tom :__ Et bien, on dirait un coup de foudre. _

_JJ :__ Tu dis n'importe quoi. _

_Tom :__ Elle est jolie._

_JJ :__ Tu trouves ?_

_Tom :__ Qu'est ce qu'elle te voulait ?_

_JJ :__ Rien. _

_**Flashback end**_

JJ : C'était étrange, sur un coup de tête elle m'a invité à diner chez elle, j'étais touché parce qu'en général les agents protègent farouchement leur lieu de vie. Elle a cuisiné pendant que je l'observais, elle était si gracieuse, je n'arrivais pas à la lâcher des yeux. Elle préparait un plat français, elle semblait un peu mal à l'aise et à l'époque je n'avais pas très bien compris la teneur de notre échange, tout ce que je savais c'est que je voulais passer sur temps avec elle. J'avais vingt ans à l'époque. La soirée était géniale et mon hôtesse absolument divine. On a rit, parler de tout et de rien. Et c'est aussi la première fois que nous nous sommes endormies dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

_**Flashback**_

_La lumière du jour rougie ses paupières et Emily Prentiss ouvrit les yeux, elle fronça les sourcils en sentant un poids sur sa poitrine. Elle ne se souvenait clairement pas avoir ramené une femme pour passer la nuit, puis le parfum des cheveux de la jolie blonde dans ses bras lui rappela mille souvenirs de la veille. Sur un coup de tête, elle avait invité une de ses élèves à diner. Jennifer Jarreau… JJ… Ce diminutif lui allait à merveille, un peu comme l'éclat dans ses yeux quand elle souriait. Emily devait avouer qu'il s'était passé un truc la veille quand son regard avait croisé celui de la jeune analyste. Son sourire avait illuminé la pièce lui faisant perdre de vue pourquoi elle était là. A la fin de la conférence, elle n'avait pu retenir l'élan de son corps et s'était approché d'elle et lui avait passé la main sur son bras nu, caressant sa peau. Et elle devait bien avouer que maintenant qu'elle l'avait dans les bras, elle n'avait qu'une envie s'était de lui faire l'amour. Mais retenant son élan, elle réveilla doucement l'ange qui dormait contre elle. _

_Emily :__ Bonjour…_

_JJ :__ Bonjour. _

_La jeune femme se redressa, un peu gênée. _

_Emily :__ Je te fais un petit dej' ?_

_JJ :__ Je dois retourner à la Ferme. _

_Emily :__ Tu es avec moi, tu as le temps de t'inquiète pas. _

_JJ :__ Je prendrais bien du café et des tartines. _

_Emily :__ Les désirs de madame sont des ordres._

_JJ :__ Je ne…_

_Emily :__ Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'aurais jamais pensé rencontrer un ange le jour de mon anniversaire…_

_Un immense sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la brune pendant qu'elle rejoignait le coin cuisine pour préparer un petit dèj' digne de ce nom._

_**Flashback end**_

JJ : _« Je n'aurais jamais pensé rencontrer un ange le jour de mon anniversaire »…_ Elle a prononcé ses mots qui sont resté gravé en moi.

Emily : Et je les pensais sincèrement.

JJ : Emily… Je croyais que tu étais avec Hotch… Tu voulais passer sur ta tombe…

Emily : Je le voulais… Je n'ai pas eu le courage... Pas tant que je n'ai pas la réponse. Je ne sais pas qui est enfermé dedans. Je ne sais pas si c'est moi, Emily Prentiss agent du FBI ou Emily Prentiss agent de la CIA.

JJ : Est-ce que dans les deux cas tu me gardes comme partenaire ?

Emily : Oui. C'est peut être la seule chose dont je suis sûr.

JJ : Alors je veux que ce soit l'agent de la CIA. Je ne veux plus de mission d'infiltration. Je ne veux plus que tu t'éloignes.

Emily : Et si on s'éloigne toutes les deux.

JJ fronça des sourcils.

Emily : Des vacances, juste toi et moi… et Henry. J'ai demandé à Will. Il dit qu'Henry a besoin de passer sur temps avec sa mère.

JJ : Il a vraiment dit ça ?

Emily : Il sait pour toi et moi, ça n'a pas été facile. Mais il tient à toi et veut le meilleur pour Henry.

_**Flashback**_

_Will :__ Emily Prentiss ! Tu as le toupet de venir ici._

_Emily :__ Je suis désolé Will. Je ne pensais pas que… Je ne voulais pas… _

_Will :__ Je ne veux pas de tes excuses. Tu te rends compte que j'ai tout abandonné pour elle. Mon job, ma vie à la Nouvelle Orléans. Absolument tout !_

_Emily :__ Oui. _

_Will :__ Et c'est tout ce que ça te fait ?_

_Emily :__ C'est toi qui m'as dit de ne pas m'excuser. _

_Will :__ Je ne comprends pas…_

_Emily :__ Si ça peut te rassurer, moi non plus. Tu lui plaisais, je l'ai poussé dans tes bras. Je voulais qu'elle soit heureuse. Je ne voulais pas vous faire du mal à tout les deux, à tous les trois… J'aime Henry comme si il était mon fils. Tu crois vraiment que je veux qu'il soit ballotté entre toi et JJ ? Je suis désolé mais je ne t'ai pas prit JJ. Ca allait déjà mal entre vous avant que je commence à sortir avec elle. Je sais ce que des agents comme nous font en général et je voulais l'éviter. Je voulais qu'elle ait une vie normale. Loin de la CIA. _

_Will :__ La CIA ?_

_Emily :__ JJ travail pour la CIA depuis qu'elle a 20ans. Elle travaille avec moi et si elle n'a pas lâché c'est à cause de moi. Mais je ne veux plus continuer comme ça. Je veux qu'elle soit heureuse. _

_Will :__ Quand j'ai cru qu'elle me trompait… je… J'ai voulu lui arracher son collier. J'étais en colère mais elle… elle s'est débattue comme une tigresse pour le protéger. _

_Will fit un pas vers elle et dans un geste défensif, Emily s'apprêta à reculer._

_Will :__ Je ne te ferais pas de mal. Je crois que j'ai dépassé le stade où j'aimerais te voir disparaitre. _

_Le policier tendit la main pour toucher le collier de perles autour du cou d'Emily. La jeune femme mal à l'aise détourna le regard. _

_Will :__ Je ne sais pas pour quoi mais je jurais que c'est une idée de Jennifer. Que représentent les perles sur le sien ?_

_Emily :__ La première avec un ange est celle de notre première rencontre, le soleil représente ce qu'elle est pour moi. Et l'œuf est symbole de la naissance de son… de votre fils. Que tu le veilles ou non, j'aime cet enfant parce qu'il est une part d'elle. Et je donnerais tout pour lui. _

_Will :__ Comment va-t-elle ? Elle n'était pas bien la dernière fois que…_

_Emily :__ Pour le moment, JJ ne va pas très bien. Il faut que je l'emmène loin d'ici. Elle a besoin de se retrouver. _

_Il hocha simplement la tête. Il souffrait mais comprenait la situation. Les discussions qu'il avait eues avec JJ au cours de ses derniers mois avaient montré qu'elle était instable, tiraillée entre deux parts d'elle-même. Elle voulait assumer son rôle de mère mais ne semblait pas réussir à se défaire de l'attraction d'Emily. _

_Will :__ Je sais que je vais probablement le regretter mais JJ a besoin de voir son fils. Avec la destination, je pourrais peut être lui préparer une valise adéquate. _

_Emily :__ Merci, Will._

_Will :__ Je ne le fais pas pour toi._

_Emily :__ Je sais mais merci quand même._

_**Flashback end**_

Emily : Une semaine pour deux et un bébé pour le Maroc. Mon oncle nous prête sa résidence secondaire. Ca te tente ?

JJ : Tu es sérieuse ?

Emily : Ai-je l'air de plaisanter ?

JJ : Au Maroc ! Wahou ! Mais c'est ton anniversaire pas le mien.

Emily : Je te veux toi, pour mon anniversaire.

La main de JJ glissa doucement sur le bras d'Emily.

Garcia : Vous n'agissez jamais comme un couple ?

Emily : Non. Je veux dire, les rares fois où nous sommes sorties ensemble, je n'ai jamais voulu mettre JJ mal à l'aise. Les regards peuvent parfois être très dérangeants.

JJ : Tu ne m'as jamais demandé mon avis.

Reid : Apparemment vous n'êtes pas infaillible dans votre relation.

Emily : Je n'ai jamais dit que nous le sommes.

JJ : Notre relation est centrée sur le travail, dans la vie privée nous sommes comme n'importe quel couple.

Un slot se déclencha dans les hauts parleurs du petit bar où l'équipe aimait faire la fête. Morgan d'humeur joueuse, invita Garcia à danser. JJ croisa le regard d'Emily et se mordit la lèvre, elle mourrait d'envie de danser mais elle n'osait pas le proposer. Doucement Emily lui prit la main et l'entraina avec elle sur la piste de danse. Les deux femmes étaient maladroites. Elles savaient les regards de leurs amis sur elles. Les mains d'Emily se posèrent sur les hanches de la jolie blonde, l'entrainant dans un pas de danse.

JJ : J'ai envie de t'embrasser.

Emily : Ca ne serait pas une bonne idée.

JJ : Je n'ai pas dit que ça en serait une. Mais je veux que tu m'embrasses.

Emily : Alors reviens vivre à la maison. Je ne voulais pas que tu partes. Je ne voulais pas parce que s'était douloureux.

JJ : Tu veux que j'emménage chez toi ?

Emily : Oui.

JJ releva la tête et croisa le regarde de sa compagne et lui vola un baiser devant son hésitation. Emily relâcha ses hanches pour glisser sa main dans les cheveux de la blonde.

JJ : Tu te rends compte que c'est la première fois que tu m'embrasses en public.

Emily : Je sais. Tu te rends compte que ça donne à nos amis une dimension plus réelle de ce que nous sommes.

JJ : Je sais. Merci pour le voyage.

Emily : De rien, je le fais autant pour toi que pour moi. Ses dernier mois ont été trop longs loin de toi.

JJ : Prête pour retourner dans l'arène ?

Emily : On ne peut pas seulement filer ?

JJ : J'ai bien peur que non.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

_Et voilà le dernier chapitre. Il est assez long par rapport aux autres mais je n'avais pas envie de le couper en deux. J'avais commencé une suite à cette fanfiction en crossover avec NCIS et Rizzoli&Isles mais je crois que je ne la terminerais pas désolé :s. Dans tous les cas, je vous dis bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, c'est super agréable. _

Appartement d'Emily Prentiss. Trois semaines plus tard. 

JJ posa son regard sur son fils qui jouait au milieu du salon de sa compagne. Resserrant son gilet, elle se lova un peu plus dans le fauteuil et jeta un œil à sa compagne endormie dans le canapé mais le son d'une toux se fit entendre. Elle ferma les yeux, épuisée, entre son déménagement et Emily malade, elle n'avait pas dormi depuis des jours. Décidément, la brune était tout sauf une malade facile. Elle priait le ciel pour que Henry ne tombe pas malade à son tour. Elle l'aurait volontiers confié à Will mais ce dernier était reparti pour la Nouvelle Orléans. La situation était un peu compliquée, voilà une semaine qu'elles étaient rentrées parce qu'Emily avait attrapé un mauvais virus au Maroc la clouant au lit. La couverture remua, Emily semblait réveillée. Se levant, elle s'approcha et repoussa la couverture pour voir le visage de Prentiss.

JJ : Hé chérie…

Emily : JJ…

Sa voix était faible et enrouée. JJ approcha et lui passa une main sur le front comme on le fait d'un enfant.

Emily : Je suis désolé pour le déménagement.

JJ : Relax. Ca va aller. Ta fièvre a un peu baissé.

Emily tendit la main pour caresser le visage de sa compagne.

Emily : Je t'aime tu sais…

On sonna à la porte, JJ releva la tête avant de poser de nouveau les yeux sur la brune.

JJ : Oui je le sais, repose toi, mon amour.

Elle remonta la couverture sur sa compagne et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle l'ouvrit sur ses amis portant cartons et affaires.

Morgan : On pose ça ou ?

JJ : Entrez. Posez ça dans le salon. Un million de merci les amis. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait sans vous.

Elle se poussa pour les laisser entrer. Un à un, portant quelques cartons et plantes, ils pénétrèrent dans le repaire de la petite famille. Posant une boite, Garcia se dirigea directement vers son filleul pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Morgan : Comment va Emily ?

JJ : Vois par toi-même.

Elle indiqua le canapé d'un geste de la main où une Emily avait de nouveau sombré sous sa couette.

JJ : Elle a beaucoup de fièvre et j'ai du mal à la maintenir en dessous de 40. Ajoute à ça qu'il est difficile de tenir un enfant calme.

Hotch : Elle ne serait pas mieux dans un lit ?

JJ : Je peux difficilement la porter.

Morgan : Laissez faire un homme !

S'approchant, il repoussa doucement la couverture pour laisser apparaitre une Emily dans un pyjama bleu, trempée de sueur. Glissant ses bras dans le dos et sous les genoux de la jolie brune, il la souleva et fut surpris qu'elle n'oppose aucune résistance. Pourtant elle s'éveilla brusquement comme si ses instincts se mettaient au travail lui signalant un danger.

Morgan : Oula ! Doucement ma jolie, ce n'est que moi Derek.

Emily : Arrête de jouer… repose moi…

Morgan : Je vais le faire dans une minute.

Mais elle s'était déjà rendormie alors que Morgan quittait la pièce pour se rendre dans la chambre conjugale. La pièce avait changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait mit les pieds ici. On sentait que l'appartement n'était plus celui d'une célibataire mais celui d'une famille. Il posa la jeune femme sur le lit et releva la couverture sur elle. Ca lui faisait du bien de la voir en vie même si pour le moment elle avait l'air aussi mal que lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvé, blessée. Mais alors qu'il allait quitter la pièce, son regard se posa sur une photo des deux femmes, joue contre joue souriant à l'objectif, et il se rendit compte qu'il ne les avait jamais vue agir comme des amantes à l'exception de la soirée qu'ils avaient passé au bar, non elles avaient l'air de parfaites amies en sortie comme au travail. Pas un seul geste tendre, hormis l'intensité de leurs regards. Il devait bien avouer que même pour des yeux experts en comportements, elles pouvaient se faire invisible sur leur relation et il se demandait si s'était du aux caractères des deux femmes ou à leur formation d'agent de la CIA. Au salon, les membres de l'équipe avaient prit place dans le canapé qu'occupait Emily un peu plus tôt. JJ était à la cuisine entrain de préparer du café. La petite blonde lui sourit et l'invita à rejoindre le salon avec les autres d'un geste de la tête. JJ arriva quelques minutes plus tard avec un plateau.

Rossi : Alors la vie de famille ?

JJ : L'avantage c'est qu'Emily ne pourra pas me reprocher mon métier.

Rossi : Belle esquive.

JJ : Ca va…

Hotch : Tu as l'air fatiguée…

JJ : Oh ça… C'est parce que je n'ai pas dormis depuis trois jours. Emily a été vraiment malade, et elle refuse l'hôpital. Des infirmiers viennent deux fois par jour pour m'aider. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me ronger les ongles et de veiller sur elle. Merci pour ses congés Hotch.

Hotch : Y'a pas de quoi. Je sais ce que c'est de jouer les gardes malades pour une personne que j'aime. Et j'ai l'impression que l'agent Prentiss est une malade aussi difficile que Jack.

JJ : Oui.

Reid : Alors raconte-nous. Comment en es-tu arrivé à venir vivre ici ?

JJ : Une idée d'Emily. Mais ça c'est fait dans la douleur...

Morgan : Et puis tu vivais ici. Enfin avant de finir à l'hôtel…

JJ : Je ne regrette pas ma chambre d'hôtel ça c'est sur.

_**Flashback**_

_Appartement d'Emily Prentiss. 21h30._

_Blotties dans les bras l'une de l'autre devant un film que ni l'une ni l'autre ne regardait. Non elles savouraient juste la plaisir d'être ensemble après de long mois. _

_JJ :__ C'est bon de t'avoir ici. _

_Emily :__ Alors viens vivre avec moi. _

_JJ :__ Emily… non…_

_Emily :__ Pourquoi ? C'est toi qui as voulu cette relation ? Et tu as déjà quasiment emménagé ici pendant mon absence._

_JJ :__ Je n'aurais pas du…_

_Emily :__ Et j'ai assez de chambre pour qu'Henry est la sienne quand il est avec toi. _

_JJ :__ Je ne sais pas…_

_Emily tourna son corps pour s'orienter vers celui de son amante, la dominant de son corps. Fondant sur elle comme si elle était sa proie, elle lui vola un baiser puis un autre. Doucement les mains de JJ cherchèrent le contact avec le corps de sa compagne mais alors qu'elle allait défaire son chemisier, Emily recula vivement, refermant les pans de son vêtement blanc. _

_JJ :__ Emily ?_

_Emily :__ Rentre chez toi. _

_JJ :__ Je n'ai plus de chez moi ! Tu le sais très bien ! Emily ! Regarde-moi ! Pourquoi depuis ton retour j'ai autant de mal à te comprendre ? Pourquoi me fuis-tu ?_

_Emily :__ Je ne te fuis pas ! _

_JJ :__ Tu me demandes de vivre avec toi, mais tu ne veux pas que je te déshabille. Et maintenant tu me fous à la porte. _

_Emily se leva et se dirigea vers la baie vitrée après avoir fait deux fois le tour de la pièce incapable de prendre une décision. Puis elle se tourna vers sa compagne._

_JJ :__ Je t'aime, tu le sais au moins._

_Emily hocha positivement la tête, mais hésita encore. Finalement la brune dénoua un à un les boutons de sa chemise, mais encore une fois, elle hésita à en ouvrir les pans, puis inspirant profondément, elle l'ouvrit laissant apparaitre juste au dessus de son sein gauche un trèfle à quatre feuilles gravé dans la peau au fer chaud._

_JJ :__ Mon Dieu !_

_Emily esquissa un sourire vide de toute chaleur, vide de toutes émotions à l'exception de la honte. _

_Emily :__ Ne me regarde pas comme ça. _

_JJ quitta le canapé pour s'approcher de sa compagne, se plaçant devant elle, elle l'empêcha de refermer son chemisier. _

_JJ :__ C'est Doyle qui t'a fait ça ?_

_Elle acquiesça et voulu une nouvelle fois masquer cette cicatrice. _

_JJ :__ Non, ne te cache pas, je te veux avec tes défauts, tes peurs et tes cicatrices. Elles font que tu es toi. Je veux vivre avec toi, Emily. _

_Emily :__ Je ne veux pas de ta pitié._

_JJ :__ Je veux vivre avec toi… mais c'est vrai que j'ai peur. Peur de perdre Henry, peur d'être jugée. Notre relation est déjà tellement complexe. _

_Emily :__ Je ne veux pas ça pour toi, mais je ne veux pas…_

_JJ :__ On y arrivera. Après tout, on a déjà fait un bon bout de chemin ensemble et nos amis sont au courant pour nous…_

_**Flashback end**_

Garcia : Tu devrais aller te reposer un peu, on va prendre Henry et aller faire un tour.

JJ : Non je ne peux pas…

Rossi : Tu tiens à peine réveillé JJ…

JJ : Je…. D'accord. Merci. Je vais préparer son sac.

Garcia : Va plutôt prendre une douche et te coucher. Fais-nous confiance…

JJ : J'ai confiance. Merci.

Et la jeune blonde se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Pendant que l'eau coulait sur son corps créant un relâchement de ses muscles, elle entendait le mouvement dans le couloir. Elle savait qu'ils devaient se disputer doucement pour savoir quoi emmener…

Pendant ce temps…

Garcia : Non, il n'a pas besoin d'un pyjama… On va seulement faire une balade, Reid.

Reid : Il n'empêche que…

Hotch : Laissez-moi faire. Vous devriez peut être penser à fonder une famille, vous feriez la différence entre un sac pour partir en balade et un sac pour partir en vacances.

Hotch prit le sac d'Henry et y glissa le nécessaire avant de ressortir de la chambre d'enfant. Hotch esquissa un sourire, l'appartement de sa sœur était maintenant un nid douillet familial. Il était heureux qu'elle se soit construit une famille, qu'elle n'est plus seulement son travail dans la vie, même si sa vie privée et son travail étaient imbriqués l'une dans l'autre.

Pendant ce temps…

JJ quitta la douche et enfila une tenue plus confortable. Dans le salon, elle se rendit compte que tous avait déjà filé. Elle prit donc la direction de sa chambre, là où dormait Emily. Elle aurait pu dormir sur le canapé, mais elle avait besoin de la présence de sa compagne. Se glissant sous les draps, elle sentit du mouvement.

Emily : JJ ?

JJ : Qui veux tu que ce soit ?

Emily : Henry ?

JJ : Partie avec les autres. Dors, Emily. On parlera demain.

Emily se retourna pour voir sa compagne sombrer dans le sommeil du juste. Sa présence à ses cotés pour dormir lui avait manqué cruellement. Mais elle n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de tomber malade au Maroc, les contraignant à un rapatriement pour raison médical. Elle savait que depuis qu'elle était malade, JJ n'avait prit que peu de repos malgré son congé prit au bureau, et quand elle ne s'occupait pas d'elle ou de son fils, elle révisait et travaillait dans le but d'être un meilleur profiler. Doucement elle approcha ses doigts pour caresser l'ovale du visage de JJ et ne regrettait pas de lui avoir dit oui.

Six mois plus tard. 

Morgan : Madame Prentiss-Jarreau… ou Jarreau-Prentiss… Je ne sais jamais.

Emily : Tu vas arrêter un peu ! C'est Emily Prentiss ! Agent Emily Prentiss, tu le sais très bien.

Morgan : Etre enceinte te rend vraiment grognon dis moi.

Emily : Ca c'est parce que j'en ai assez d'être materné. On n'empêchait pas Jennifer de faire son travail quand elle était enceinte.

Reid : Ca c'est parce que son travail était le relationnel. Pas de courir après les suspects.

Morgan : Arrête un peu ce n'est pas pour toute la vie. Une grossesse c'est neuf mois et tu en as déjà passé trois…

Reid : Techniquement une grossesse c'est…

Emily : Reid ! Un mot de plus sur ma grossesse et…

JJ : Ca suffit ! On se croirait à la maternelle. Emily, je l'ai déjà fait, et j'en suis pas morte. Tu survivras.

Emily : (ronchonnant) J'en suis pas si sûre.

JJ : Il a raison, les nausées te rendent vraiment grognon.

Emily : Je ne suis pas…

Hotch : Tout le monde en salle de réunion maintenant !

Les regards des deux femmes se croisèrent et leurs mains se frôlèrent quand elles prirent la direction de la salle de réunion. Elles estimaient qu'elles avaient de la chance. Grace à l'appui de Hotch et des relations de Prentiss, elles avaient pu rester dans la même unité, malgré leur mariage cinq mois plus tôt. Elles étaient toujours les mêmes, il n'y avait que dans l'intimité de leur domicile ou pendant leur mariage qu'ils avaient vu le couple qu'elles formaient et encore, ils s'étaient rendu compte qu'elles n'étaient pas fan des grandes effusions. Hotch observa les deux femmes, il était heureux qu'elles aient trouvé un équilibre, il aurait été triste de voir un autre couple affecté par ce travail, mais JJ et Prentiss semblaient réussir là où il avait échoué. Peut être parce qu'elles travaillaient ensemble… Peut être parce qu'elles n'étaient pas comme Rossi et lui… Des centaines de suppositions lui traversèrent l'esprit mais finalement tout ce qui comptait c'est que son équipe semblait avoir trouvé un équilibre après le retour d'Emily et la découverte du passé des deux femmes. Mais l'équipe avait été au-delà des préjugés et continuer de considérer JJ et Emily comme des membres de la famille. Et finalement c'était peut être ça la raison qui faisait qu'ils étaient tous si bon dans leur domaine.

**FIN**


End file.
